Blood Sisters 2: Reunions
by silverbolt1
Summary: Rebecca, a mute woman with no idea of her past is about to find out who she really is, but she's not going to like it especially since she's a clone and her sister is the gargoyle Delilah. *feedback greatly requested*
1. blood sisters 2 part 1

**__**

Gargoyles:

The Wolf Adventures

Blood Sisters 2:

Reunions

Part 1

By Silverbolt

E-mail: Silverbolt2012@hotmail.com

**__**

The Wolf and Aaron Conners Created by Silverbolt

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorised by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Silverbolt.

**__**

Previously on Gargoyles…

"Who are you?" Delilah asked quietly "do I know you?" Delilah gasped and backed away as the woman looked up "no!" she whispered "you can't be, it can't be you, it's not possible!"

It was the woman from her dream…

~Meetings, Dates and Quarrymen Part One~

"Delilah? Delilah wake up my dear." Said Thailog.

She slowly woke up, she was back in the lab, and inside the maturation chamber again.

"Ah you're awake, good because I want you to see this." He held up the Demona-human by the back of the neck. Blood trickling down the side of her face from a cut on the side of her forehead, she looked completely helpless.

"Friend!" Delilah cried and tried to get to her but the glass stopped her.

Thailog held up a scalpel and held it in front of the clones' face "now this is going to hurt a lot, but don't worry… **_I_** won't feel a thing." He laughed maniacally.

"NO!" Delilah Screamed "please master, no hurt friend, no hurt, no kill, please!" she begged "please"

Thailog looked at her with an evil smile "my dear Delilah, after I've reprogrammed you won't even remember this, let alone your _sister_" 

"My… my sister?" she didn't know what a sister was but what ever it was, that woman was one. He pressed a button and liquid began to flow into the chamber. "No, sister!" she cried as the liquid enveloped "Sister… SISTER!" The liquid silenced her and she fell herself slowly getting sleepy, but for those few moments she watched in terror as Thailog plunged the scalpel into her sisters neck. If she had been outside she would have heard the woman scream in pain until… silence.

Yet she was still alive and she was still screaming yet no sound came out of her mouth, it was as if someone set her voice to mute.

Thailog had severed her vocal cords.

He threw her to the floor, blood dripping everywhere. He kicked her hard in the head. Her body went limp. It seemed as if she was dead. He didn't even bother to check for a pulse "might as well get rid of the trash now." He chuckled 

*****

Inside was a woman, neck severely cut and a large cut on the side of her head. She was covered in blood and completely naked. She opened her eyes for a few seconds. She tried to say something but found she couldn't. She could hear their voices.

"She's still alive!" Leo said "barely"

"We've gotta get her to a hospital." Amy cried.

The world around her went black once.

Questions spinning in her mind.

Who were those people?

How did she get here?

Who was she?

~Blood Sisters~

Goliath and the others were already at their spots when Lex and Wing joined them; the happy smile on Lex's face and the fact that he was holding hands with Wing gave it away completely.

They all smiled back at him, except Graeme who seemed to be going even greener with envy."

"Well done little buddy!" Broadway cheered.

"Good on you lad!" Hudson chuckled.

"I knew you'd reel one in eventually." Brooklyn grinned, "We all do…" he said as he looked at his mate Sata.

"Congratulations, Lexington and to you, Wing." Goliath said as the sun came up over the horizon "I think things are going to be very interesting around here." He smiled as he turned to stone.

"Yes…" Wing, said slowly, a nasty smile appearing on her lips "_Very_ interesting indeed…" Her eyes shone red for a split second before she turned to stone…

~Wing~

*****

__

We were born as one, and one we

will remain.

Distance cannot break our bond,

nor time bring forgetfulness.

And when one ceases to exist, the

other will too.

~ Extract from Forbidden Memories

by Jamila Gavin.

*****

"I've done it!" Cried the white haired monster with blazing red eyes as he stood over a mountain of corpses "I've finally done it!" he roared as he stepped over all the dead people, both human and gargoyle including a white haired female gargoyle. "They're dead, they're all dead…"He turned towards the woman who was staring at him rooted to the spot, and pulled out a scalpel "Except for you!" he lunged at the woman "Die!"

"No!" Screamed a female voice "No master don't hurt her! Don't hurt my sister!" she begged.

The woman that the monster was about to attack stared in horror as it came closer to her and drove the scalpel into her neck.

*****

"…" The Woman sat up in bed trying to scream through useless vocal cords. She fell out of the king-sized bed with a bump and crawled over to a corner quickly, curling up into a ball and shaking uncontrollably. 

"Uh… whut?" said a woman groggily who was sharing the bed with the other woman. She was wearing Care Bears Pyjamas. She raised her head sleepily and looked over in the woman's direction, the sleep quickly leaving her eyes on looking at the fear clearly showing on the other woman. "Oh no." she whispered. She got out of bed and quickly moved over to her friend. "Oh God, Rebecca you've had another nightmare again haven't you?"

The woman looked up at her with tear rimmed eyes and nodded her head. The other woman opened her arms invitingly. The one named Rebecca fell into her arms and hugged her friend tightly as she began to shiver.

The other woman stroked her friends' hair as she began to cry "Hey it's okay, it's okay Rebecca, it was just a bad dream." She said softly.

Rebecca shook her head wildly and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, **NO IT WASN'T!** She wrote, **IT WAS REAL!**

"What?" the woman with jet-black hair gasped. "What do mean it was real?"

****

I DON'T KNOW AMY. Rebecca wrote, **I FEEL,** She stopped and thought of what to say, **LIKE IT'S HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE.**

"I don't understand." Amy said.

****

I JUST CAN'T EXPLAIN IT AMY. Rebecca wrote as tears began to swell up in her eyes. **WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?**

"I don't know Rebecca," Amy said as she gave her friend a comforting hug, "I just don't know."

*****

****

The Labyrinth

"Sharon have you seen my nail file anywhere?" Maggie asked the panther mutate as she put her hand down an old sofa.

Sharon shook her head, "No, I haven't." she replied "Where was the last place you had it?"

"I had it on my dressing table but it's gone now, I'm sure I haven't left it anywhere else."

"You can borrow mine if you want." Sharon offered.

"Thanks."

"Have you seen Delilah by the way?" Sharon inquired. "I wanted to talk to her about something."

"Actually I was looking for her myself." Said a voice from behind. They both turned round to see Aaron Conners.

"Oh, hey Aaron!" Sharon greeted, smiling at the werewolf.

"Actually I think I saw her go down one of the unused tunnels, I don't know why though." Maggie said.

"Ah, don't worry I'm sure she's fine, besides I'll find her quickly enough with the old sniffer." He chuckled as he transformed and ran off.

*****

Delilah sat down on the floor and crossed her legs as she pulled out Maggie's nail file from her pocket.

She knew she shouldn't have taken it without asking Maggie first, but she didn't feel comfortable about telling her why she needed it. To tell the truth would have been far too embarrassing and it would have revealed a part of her physiology that she would rather keep to herself.

Looking around to make sure nobody was there, Delilah hesitantly removed the metal in which her talons were encased.

She looked sadly at her talons "Another defect." She muttered miserably.

She didn't have normal talons like the other gargoyles, what normal gargoyle had _human_ fingers? What normal gargoyle had _fingernails_?

__

What a disappointment, her old master had said a few hours after she had first awakened and as he held up her hands for him to inspect. _It seems you do have some flaws after all. How very, very disappointing, I can't believe I didn't notice before._

Delilah bit back tears as she began to furiously file away at her fingernails, they were so annoying, what was the point of them growing all the time?

She always kept her metal talons on, but with the fact that she had nails meant that they pressed uncomfortably against the metal if they got too long.

No one knew she had human fingers. It was best nobody _did_ know about it, it was bad enough she had the face of a human she didn't want people to know she had more than that. She didn't want to be looked down by the others more than she was already.

She gave another sigh as she started to replace her metal talons on her fingers; hopefully Maggie hadn't even realised that her nail file was even missing.

She never saw the glowing red eyes that were slowly getting closer and closer towards her. **_"Hey girl!" _**The Wolf said.

Delilah gave a yelp of shock and dropped the metal talon she was about to put on her finger. "A-Aaron, you scared me, half to death." She said as she looked up at the smiling wolf.

**__**

"You wouldn't be _the_** first**I've done that to." The Wolf sighed, as he became Aaron again. He knelt down next to his girl friend and spotted something on the floor next to her. "Hey isn't that Maggie's nail file?" He asked as he picked it up.

Delilah nodded nervously as she stood up, putting her hands round her back as she did so. "Uh… yes… yes it is." She replied.

Aaron looked at her suspiciously, "What exactly _are _you doing with it?" He asked.

Delilah looked down on the floor and traced a line in the dust with one of her toes. "I just have it," she said quietly "it's not like I was using it or anything."

"Huh?" Aaron looked at her confused, and then he saw some of the metal coverings for her talons on the floor. He picked them up "Here." He said holding them out for her to take, but Delilah didn't, she just kept her hands behind her back. "Are you all right?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Delilah said nervously as she backed away. "You go back, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Aaron stared at her, "What are you hiding behind your back?" He asked.

"N-nothing." Delilah stammered "j-just leave me alone!"

"Delilah you can tell me what's wrong." Aaron said as stepped closer.

"No!" Delilah cried, "I won't show you my fingers." She shouted. On realising what she said she slapped her hands to her mouth.

Aaron's eyes widened as he saw her hands "Delilah… your fingers!" He gasped as he stared at them; they were human fingers only there were three digits instead of four. 

Delilah turned away from him, putting her hands inside her jacket whilst she did so. "Don't look." She whispered "I don't want you to see." She felt tears in her eyes; "I don't want you to see my defections."

"Defections? Delilah, what defections?"

"Oh PLEASE!" Delilah screamed as she turned round "Look at them!" She wept as she held up her hands "Look at my defections! That's what I have, defected fingers!"

Aaron smiled at her "No you don't." he said as he hugged her.

"Yes I do, look at them, they're hideous."

"What's wrong with human fingers?" Aaron protested.

"N-nothing, it's having them on me that's the problem! I'm a gargoyle, I shouldn't have human fingers!"

"Well that just makes you even more unique doesn't it?"

"They make me…unique?" Delilah whispered as she looked into Aaron's brown eyes.

Aaron nodded "Of course they do." he said as he held her hands affectionately.

"Please don't tell anyone about them." She said, "I don't want them to know."

"If you don't want me to…" Aaron replied as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Come on, I've got a video for us to watch back at my place," he said.

"What video is it?" Delilah asked.

"Beauty and the Beast." He grinned. Delilah couldn't help, but smile back at him as she put her metal talons back on…

*****

As the werewolf and the clone walked back into the Labyrinth Aaron couldn't help, but notice that Delilah seemed a little distracted. "Are you all right?" he asked as he put an arm around her.

"Yes I'm… no… no I'm not all right." She said.

"What's on your mind?" He questioned.

"Nothing… I mean there is but I…" Delilah stopped and looked at Aaron. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like… if you had a brother or sister you never knew you had?" She asked.

Aaron shook his head "Not really," he said "that would sound like a plot from some cheesy soap opera that was running low on ideas."

Delilah looked down on the floor in disappointment "Yes, I suppose you're right… it is a stupid thought." She said as she walked away…

*****

****

Destine Manor

"Angela!" Demona cried upon seeing her daughter. "What a surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you tonight." She said as she gave Angela a hug.

"It's good to see you too mother." Angela replied with a smile.

"So what brings you here?" Her mother asked as she and Angela sat down on one of the hugely expensive sofas that decorated Demonas main living room.

"Can't a daughter visit her mother without a reason these days?" Angela chuckled.

"I suppose you're right," Demona said "Would you like a drink?" She asked as she stood up and moved over to pick up a silver teapot.

"Oh yes please." Angela replied as Demona poured two cups of tea and gave one to her.

"So how are things at the castle?" Demona asked as she sipped her tea.

"Nothing much has happened lately really." Angela sighed, "Bronx broke a priceless Ming vase a few night ago, but Xanatos just put a new one up in its place." She gave a small laugh "Broadway's making a carrot cake, though I'm not to sure about eating a cake with bits of carrots in it and Lex and Wing seem to be really hitting it off. It's nice to know Lex finally found someone and who loves him very much, it's just a shame she can't glide, she's been stuck in the castle ever since he and father found her." She took another sip of her drink "But she doesn't seem to mind, she seems perfectly happy wandering around the castle. Oh yes and Delilah has…" she trailed off as soon as she heard the growl coming from her mother.

"I'd rather you didn't mention _her_ name around me." Demona said calmly.

"I'm sorry mother I'm just… I'm just worried about her." Angela said quietly.

"Well you shouldn't," Demona snapped "She's just a clone, and thankfully there's only one of her."

"Actually mother…" Angela said taking a deep breath "… you may be wrong there."

Demona stared at her "What?"

Angela put her cup down "Well…you see, Delilah's been having nightmares lately, and she's been waking up screaming about a sister."

"Why on earth would she be dreaming about you?" Demona inquired.

"It's not me she's dreaming about mother." Angela sighed. "We think it's someone else."

Demona was just staring at Angela quietly "So… what you're saying is that there may be _ANOTHER_ clone made from… from me and Maza?????" The cup that Demona was holding smashed as Demona clenched her hand into a ball.

"We think it might be possible, mother." Angela replied.

Demona face was showing no emotion, but inside her an A-bomb had just gone off and was fuelling her rage and anger.

"Mother? Are you all right?" Angela asked with concern.

"I'm… fine Angela." Demona whispered. She looked up "I must ask you to leave now, there's something I forgot I needed to do." She said quickly as she shooed her daughter out of the room and onto the balcony.

"But…?" Angela started to ask but Demona had already closed the doors behind her. She contemplated about going back inside, but decided it was best not too.

She gave a sigh and glided off back to the castle.

******

Demona sat back down on the sofa, contemplating what her daughter had just told her. _Another clone?_ She thought in anger, _How can it be true?_ She wondered what kind of clone it was, was it a twin to Delilah or was it something worse? But she didn't care about that, she was angrier more about the fact that Thailog hadn't just been making one replacement for her behind her back, he had made _TWO!_

She didn't give a damn what had happened to the second clone, and yet… she was curious?

Why didn't Thailog introduce the other as well when he betrayed her?

She wondered for a moment, but shook the thought off, what the heck was she doing?

She looked at a clock on the wall; it was a while before it was time for her to go to work at her company.

She thought about something. She _could_ go a bit earlier, she could just take her human clothes with her, and she could take a look at the security tapes whilst she was hanging around.

But it was only to see if Thailog did make another clone, and what happened to it, she told herself as she picked up her business clothes. But she stopped.

No.

Why should she care about a clone?

She didn't know still as she glided off to the Nightstone building.

*****

****

Nightstone unlimited.

Demona landed outside the window to her office and silently went inside. She picked up a remote and pressed a button, which caused a bookcase to open to reveal a secret room. She went inside.

Inside the room was a desk with about half a dozen large television screens on the wall in front of it. She walked over to a cabinet and opened it to reveal rows upon rows of videotapes, each labelled with places and dates.

She ran her fingers across the dates looking for the ones from the time when Thailog had started making the clones.

She picked a couple of week's worth of tape and started looking through.

For about an hour she looked through them, finding hardly anything interesting, only that Thailog had started making the female slut, Delilah as soon as had left on the night of her capture.

How she wanted to rip those wings off him, crippled or not.

She watched Sevarius put the gargoyles DNA into maturation tubes, and saw Thailog spending most of his time watching Delilah grow.

Her eyes blazed with anger and she decided to turn off the video. She was about to press the off switch when the screen suddenly went black.

She looked at it for a moment and fast-forwarded it. Yet she saw through the rest of the tape was nothing, but a black screen.

Odd…

She picked up a few other tapes and went through them and saw that they were all black!

Someone had wiped the tapes blank…

They only started showing images again after the clones had awaken, it made Demona seeing Delilah being all lovey dovey with Thailog straight away, the little bimbo slut.

It was obvious that Thailog must have been the one who erased the tapes, but the question was… why?

*****

Amy turned over, and lazily looked at her best friend who was lying next to her, sucking her thumb. She smiled and sighed as she gently pulled the thumb out of her mouth. She had been trying hard for years to stop Rebecca sucking her thumb but thankfully she only did it now whilst she was sleeping.

A lot of people would probably have found it odd, seeing two women sharing a bed, but not to Amy it wasn't.

When she had first taken Rebecca in, she had slept by herself, but after a lightning storm had scared Rebecca, witless, she had slept with Amy.

She knew she should have tried to get Rebecca to sleep on her own, but to be perfectly honest she didn't want to. She was one of the few friends she had and whenever she was with Rebecca she felt…

She looked at her bedside clock as she tried to think of the suitable word.

Her eyes lost their sleepy expression as they went wide with shock as she saw the time. She gave a cry of panic and dived out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.

"Oh no, it's ten O' clock! I'm late! I'm late! Oh I can't believe I'm late!" She rushed in the shower, then darted back out again, threw off her pyjamas and dashed back once again into the shower.

A few minutes later she came out again with a toothbrush in one hand and holding a towel, which was wrapped around her form.

She sat down quickly at her dressing table and brushed her spiky black hair flat and put it into a ponytail, as she brushed her teeth.

All the while she was saying she was late for work.

Rebecca looked at her from the bed as she had woken up when Amy had accidentally kicked her.

She got out of bed and went and got a glass of water for Amy.

"Tanksh." Amy said through a mouthful of toothpaste as she took the glass.

She poured the liquid into her mouth, swished it around in her mouth for a few seconds then spat it back into the glass and handed it back to Rebecca.

Amy rushed over to a nearby chair and grabbed her clothes and put them on quickly whilst hopping over to the kitchen area and sticking some jam on some bread, and poured herself some orange juice. "Of all days!" Amy muttered as she stuffed the food into her mouth and grabbed her car keys from the table "Ms. Brockbank is expecting me to give those reports in today!" She grumbled as she headed for the door.

Rebecca was waiting there, having thoughtfully opened the door for her. She was holding a piece of paper. She quickly wrote on it, in big bold letters, **SEE YOU LATER AMY J **

Amy smiled and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you later Rebecca." Amy said as she dashed of the door and down the steps.

Rebecca sighed silently and started to close the door when Amy rushed back in almost nearly colliding with her friend as she did so. "I can't believe I forgot them!" She cried as she ran into the bedroom.

A few seconds later she came back out carrying with her a pair of high-heeled shoes. She quickly put them on and ran back out of the apartment again.

Rebecca smiled and shook her head as she closed the door.

She looked at the apartment.

Well it didn't look like anything needed cleaning up at the moment so she decided to get some breakfast.

She made herself a cup of tea and a big bowel of Rice Crispies.

She sat down in front of the television and flicked through the channels with the remote as she ate the cereal with a spoon in her other.

Chat show… chat show… another chat show… gargoyles… chat show… 

Gargoyles?

Rebecca switched the channel back to where the word gargoyle was mentioned and listened intently.

"This magnificent specimen of a gargoyle grotesque which sits atop this church is probably from the sixteenth century, you can tell from it's hideous features and--"

Rebecca switched off the TV. She looked very disappointed; she liked hearing about the real gargoyles that inhabited Manhattan. 

She found them fascinating, Amy and her other friend Leo did as well. Sure they were all part of the Quarrymen, but it wasn't because they hated them or anything it was just… a way of finding the answers she needed, answers that she believed only the gargoyles could answer.

Rebecca went back into the bedroom and pulled out a draw by her bedside cabinet to get her earring, the only possession she had of her past.

She looked at it sadly, she just wished she knew who she was.

Rebecca had been found in a Dumpster, left for dead, a few years ago. Luckily Amy and Leo had found her and taken her to hospital.

She ended up in a coma for many months before she woke up and she'd lived with Amy ever since.

Amy and Leo had taught her everything she knew. How to read, how to write, everything she needed to know really, because she knew nothing, it was like her mind had been wiped clean, everything that she should have known at her age, she didn't. It was terrible; she had even had problems learning how to tie her shoes at the beginning.

She let out another sigh and went to have a shower.

As she removed her clothes, waiting for the water in the shower to reach the right temperature, she looked at herself in the mirror, mostly paying attention to her face.

She moved closer and opened her mouth to look at her teeth. They normal except for the fact that her canines were more fang-like than they should have been.

Then she looked at her ears; she touched them and moved her fingers up to the very tip, she screwed her face up as she looked and touched them, they were much more pointed than they should have been. One more thing that she didn't understand about her past, why did she have those features?

She smiled as she remembered what Leo's nickname for her was. Elf.

Then she looked at her neck unhappily. The one part of her body she hated the most. It was covered in horrible scars. It was the reason why she wore a scarf in public, she couldn't stand people staring at her all the time, and little kids telling their parents loudly what an ugly neck she had.

She felt a tear trickle down cheek as she remembered.

She touched her scars and followed the lines with her fingers. It wasn't just having the scars that she hated, it was the fact that she didn't have one thing which she wished she had, one thing that had been taken from her when someone had cut her neck open.

A voice.

She didn't know what she sounded like so she didn't know what she was missing, but that wasn't the point. The point was that she would never speak at all. It wasn't fair; she so wished she could speak, it was horrible when Amy's friends came over and started chatting, she could never join in, she could never laugh with them or give any of them her opinion of a subject. Sure she could write things down, and she could use sign language but it wasn't the same. And she could never sing along with Amy in the car when a really good song came on the radio.

She rubbed the tears from her eyes and checked the temperature of the water, it was satisfactory so she got in and began to wash her hair, and yet another oddity she had.

After all how many people do you know who have both red _and_ black hair? Amy thought it cool that Rebecca had such a unique head of hair, but Rebecca just told everyone that she dyed it, it would raise even more questions about herself that she didn't know the answers to.

*****

About fifteen minutes later Rebecca got out and dried her self down.

She stepped into the bedroom still wearing the towel and got changed.

She attached her earring to her ear and put on her favourite clothes, a red T-shirt, a pair of jeans and a back leather jacket. She didn't know why she liked wearing these clothes; they just felt… familiar.

She went to the balcony and looked at the city and gave a sad smile as she saw some birds fly past. She put her elbows on the wall and thought.

How she wished she could fly, to have wings of her own. She would have loved to be able to soar high above the clouds and see the stars in all their glory.

Oh but what was the point? She could never fly and it was silly to think such things.

She went back inside and gave a gasp when she saw what was on the table…

It was Amy's folder! The one with all the important documents and reports she took with her to work! Oh no! They were really important and Amy had forgotten them in her rush!

Rebecca panicked; this was bad, why hadn't she noticed it before? Amy had kept going on and on about how important it was and she had forgotten them and she said she needed them today!

Oh! What was she going to do? It was too far to go by foot and she didn't have any money for a taxi, then it hit her.

She grabbed the folder and stuck some trainers on her feet as fast as she could. She ran out of her apartment as fast as she could and ran down the steps to the door of the apartment directly underneath and banged fiercely on the door.

A few seconds later Leo opened the door.

On your first look of him you would think he was The Rock only he had a goatee and his hair was swept back and black.

"Hey Elf," Leo said cheerfully as he saw Rebecca standing in front of the door, but she had a distressed look on her face. "Rebecca… what's wrong?"

****

EMERGENCY! She quickly wrote as she jumped up and down.

"Emergency? Rebecca, what's the emergency."

****

AMY HAS FORGOTTON HER FOLDER!!!!! She wrote frantically. 

Leo slapped his hand to his forehead "Oh no not again!" he moaned "She told me that if she forgot anymore files she'd get fired!"

****

WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? She asked.

Leo thought for a moment "Come on we can take my bike." He said as he grabbed two helmets and passed one to Rebecca."

Rebecca clapped her hands in excitement, she liked riding on Leo's bike.

A few moments later Leo was on his motorbike with Rebecca clutching tightly round his waist…

To be continued…


	2. blood sisters 2 part 2

**__**

Gargoyles:

The Wolf Adventures

Blood Sisters 2:

Reunions

Part 2

By Silverbolt

E-mail: Silverbolt2012@hotmail.com

**__**

The Wolf and Aaron Conners Created by Silverbolt

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorised by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Silverbolt.

*****

Thanks once again to Storyseeker for helping me out with some scenes and Princess Alexandria who has been very kind and given me feedback on my character Rebecca. Thanks!

*****

Previously on Gargoyles…

Demona was just staring at Angela quietly "So… what you're saying is that there may be _ANOTHER_ clone made from… from me and Maza?????" The cup that Demona was holding smashed as Demona clenched her hand into a ball.

"We think it might be possible, mother." Angela replied.

*****

As she removed her clothes, waiting for the water in the shower to reach the right temperature, she looked at herself in the mirror, mostly paying attention to her face.

She moved closer and opened her mouth to look at her teeth. They normal except for the fact that her canines were more fang-like than they should have been.

Then she looked at her ears; she touched them and moved her fingers up to the very tip, she screwed her face up as she looked and touched them, they were much more pointed than they should have been. One more thing that she didn't understand about her past, why did she have those features?

*****

"Emergency? Rebecca, what's the emergency."

****

AMY HAS FORGOTTON HER FOLDER!!!!! She wrote frantically. 

Leo slapped his hand to his forehead "Oh no not again!" he moaned "She told me that if she forgot anymore files she'd get fired!"

****

WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? She asked.

Leo thought for a moment "Come on we can take my bike." He said as he grabbed two helmets and passed one to Rebecca."

Rebecca clapped her hands in excitement, she liked riding on Leo's bike.

A few moments later Leo was on his motorbike with Rebecca clutching tightly round his waist…

__

~Blood sister 2: Reunions Part one~

****

Nightstone Unlimited Building…

Leo and Rebecca zoomed through the streets of New York until they reached their destination, Nightstone Unlimited.

This was the place where Amy worked as one of the assistants. It wasn't exactly the best job in the world but the pay was exceptionally good.

Rebecca looked up at the building and gave an impressed whistle as Leo parked on the side of the road and removed her helmet and put on her baseball cap to hide her ears.

"Do you want me to wait?" Leo asked as he handed the folder to Rebecca.

Rebecca shook her head and gave him a hug before he revved his bike and drove off, Rebecca waving until he was out of sight.

Rebecca turned her attention to the building where Amy worked. She had never actually been inside it before, but surely if Amy worked there it couldn't be that bad.

With that she stepped through the revolving doors into the entrance hall.

*****

Rebecca looked with wonder at the hugeness of the place as she entered. She walked to the reception nervously where a woman was sitting typing into a computer and chewing a piece of bubble gum.

She looked at the woman and tapped the table to get her attention. However the woman didn't look up so she lent over and tapped her shoulder instead.

The woman didn't look up from her computer "Yes?"

Rebecca pulled out a piece of paper and began to write on it; she then tapped on the table again.

The receptionist looked up "Yes? What do you…? OH! Miss. Destine! I… I didn't realise it was you!"

Rebecca looked at her with confusion and looked behind her to see if she was talking to someone else behind her.

She wrote a question mark on the paper. **ARE YOU TALKING TO ME? **She wrote.

The receptionist looked at the note and then at Rebecca "Is this some sort of test Miss. Destine?" She asked "Oh and I must say I love how you've done your hair." She said noticing the red and black hair that rested on the woman's shoulders. "It's _very_ Kelly Osbourne."

****

WHY DO YOU CALL ME MS. DESTINE? Rebecca asked.

The receptionist looked at her "You really aren't her are you?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and nodded to say that she wasn't. 

  
"Are you wearing different coloured contact lenses they're a lovely shade of brown."   
  
Rebecca was getting frustrated.   
  
"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I really did think you were, I mean you look so much like her and everything… are you a relative of hers? I mean so far all I know is that she has a daughter but that's all," the lady said.   
  
Rebecca shook her head and wrote that she wasn't.   
  
"Wow it's incredible how much you two look alike, of course she a little taller and her eyes green and her hair is red. I'm so sorry." She straightened up "What can I do for you?" he asked politely.   
  
Rebecca started writing, as the receptionist looked at her curiously "Are you mute?" she asked.   
  
Rebecca gave a sad nod "Oh I'm so sorry." She apologised.  
  
Rebecca handed her note to the woman **I'M LOOKING FOR AMY HART.** It said **DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?   
**  
The receptionist thought for a moment muttering Amy's name "Hmm… Amy Hart… Amy Hart… Amy Oh! Oh yes I know her! She's one of the filing clerks for one of Ms. Destines assistants, very nice lady… if not clumsy I'm afraid to say."   
  
Rebecca gave a huff, she didn't like people saying bad things about, even if some of the stuff was technically true like the time when Amy tripped and dropped a whole pizza on Rebecca's head, it took ages to get the cheese out of her hair!   
  
"Hmm…" The receptionist said as she typed into the computer "Yes, she's on the twelfth floor of this building, room seven I think. You can take the elevator to get there."   
  
Rebecca nodded her thanks and started to walk away. 

******

  
Rebecca made it to the twelfth floor and started looking for the room marked room seven but she needn't have because as she did she heard someone shouting.   
  
"What do you men you haven't got the files, Hart????" Boomed a voice half way down the corridor.   
  
Rebecca quickly walked down the corridor and stood by the corner and listened.   
  
"I-I'm sorry Ms. Brockbank." Amy Stammered as Rebecca peaked round the corner. "I… I thought I had it with me I just forgot it and I…"   
  
"Oh this is the last straw Hart!" Mrs. Brockbank sneered, Rebecca could see she was quite old, with lots of wrinkles and blond-white hair, her voice was very bossy. "We needed those bloody folders in ten minutes! The meeting is at one and if we don't have them for Mr. Osegama … do you realise how much this deal is going to cost us? Eight. _Million._ Dollars!"   
  
"But I…"   
  
"Oh shut up!" Mrs. Brockbank sneered, "you're fired."   
  
Amy went pale "F-fired?" She said quietly. She shook her head "Oh please no! Y-you can't, please just give me another chance."   
  
"Well… OK I'll give you a chance." She gave a horrible smile "You keep your job only if the files are in my hands by the time I count to ten." She cleared her throat "One, two, three…"   
  
Rebecca bared her teeth, how dare that woman do that to her friend? She stormed over to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"…Six, seven…" The ageing woman turned around as she felt a finger being jabbed into her shoulder. "Yes?" The woman gasped "Ms. Destine?" Rebecca rammed the files into her hands and gave her a cross look.   
  
"Rebecca!" Amy whispered with glee.   
  
Rebecca gave her a quick smile and then glared at the woman who was staring at her in surprise. "Wait a minute, you're not Ms. Destine." The woman exclaimed.   
  
Rebecca frowned, why was everybody mistaking her for this Destine person? But she shook off the thought and stepped closer to the woman and quickly wrote down **YOU HAVE THE FILES. NOW LET AMY KEEP HER JOB! **  
  
Mrs. Brockbank smiled cruelly "I said if she gave me the files, I didn't say anything about if anyone else gave me the files."   
  
Rebecca bared her teeth, how dare this woman do this? **LET. HER. KEEP. HER. JOB. NOW!**   
  
"Give me one good reason I should… AGH! Putmedownputmedown!" the older woman cried as Rebecca grabbed the woman by the front of her blouse and lifted her with one hand above her head.   
  
Rebecca smiled wickedly at the distress in the woman.   
  
Amy had to stop herself from laughing. 

"OKAY, OKAY, she keeps her job, now let me go!" Begged Mrs. Brockbank. Rebecca did so. The woman fell to the floor on her backside with a bump.   
  
She got up, rubbing her ass and looked at Amy "Y-you're lucky I have to take these files straight away Hart," she nervously looked at Rebecca "and you're lucky I'm not going to fire you, but I'm warning you, one more slip up and you are out of here! Understand?"   
  
Amy nodded "Yeah whatever."   
  
With that Mrs. Brockbank left as quickly as she could.   
  
As soon as she was out of sight Amy gave Rebecca a big hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Rebecca I owe you big time, if you hadn't… I'd have be big trouble."   
  
Rebecca smiled lovingly **WE ARE FRIENDS ARE WE NOT?** She wrote.   
  
Amy nodded "Rebecca when I get home tonight, I'm gonna bring a big Chinese take-away, you like those don't you?"   
  
Rebecca nodded quickly.   
  
"Good." Amy said "Not only that You're going get all the strawberry ice-cream you can eat!"   
  
Rebecca's eyes widened. She hugged Amy, as tightly as she could. She LOVED strawberry ice cream!   
  
"Gag! Rebecca that's enough hugging, I'd like my ribs to remain unbroken!"   
  
Rebecca let go, blushing. **SORRY.**   
  
"It's OK," Amy chuckled "I've gotta get back to work now Rebecca," She said as she checked her watch "Will you be able to get home all right?"   
  
The taller woman nodded that she would.

"Great," Amy said as she gave her best friend another hug and kissed her on the hug "I love you." She said quietly in Rebecca's ear before walking away.

Rebecca gave a small wave and turned away, hanging her head sadly. _I love you too_. She thought. _Even if I can never say that..._

*****

Rebecca returned to the reception area, getting another odd look from the receptionist as she did so, she didn't notice though, she was too busy looking at the floor sadly.

She walked through the doors still not looking where she was going and went straight into someone.

The person gave a cried of surprise as they fell to the floor with Rebecca. Whoever they were also dropped a large rectangular thing, which had been draped with a cloth.

Rebecca got back up and moved quickly over to the woman she had knocked over.

The woman rubbed her head as she looked up; she gasped when she saw who was standing there in a baseball cap holding a helping hand out to her "Dom... Dominique????"

Rebecca looked at her confused as she helped her up, she picked up the painting that the woman dropped and gasped when the cloth accidentally fell off.

It was a picture of a gargoyle.

She stared at her realising it wasn't her friend "are you all right?" She asked when Rebecca touched the painting in wonder.

Rebecca nods and looks at the woman, not realising her scarf had become untied

Andrea gave a gasp as she saw the scars on Rebecca's neck

Rebecca looks at her uncertainly. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote **YES? WHO ARE YOU?**

"You're not Dominique are you?" the young woman said slowly, tearing her eyes away from the scars.

****

WHO IS DOMINQUE?

"Dominique Destine... she's the CEO of this company"

Rebecca gave an annoyed pout she hated being compared to someone she had never seen herself **WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP MISTAKING ME FOR HER?**

"Well to be frank... if it weren't for your difference in your hair, eyes and skin... the two of you could be considered as twins!"

****

OH. Rebecca looked curiously at the woman **ARE YOU A FRIEND OF HERS?**

"Yes!" she smiled "She's a close friend! We have lunch together and she's even helped me to put on display most of my artwork."

Rebecca looked back at the painting in awe **YOU DID THIS?**

"Yes... I paint gargoyles! Isn't it beautiful?!"

Rebecca nods

"The painting needs work, but the creature itself is a work of art."

Rebecca nodded even though she wasn't listening; she couldn't stop staring at it

"Pardon me, but are you all right?"

Rebecca nods and writes **I AM FINE**

The woman studied her for a moment "Would you like to see Dominique? I was just meeting her for lunch? I'm sure she wouldn't mind having another guest?"

Rebecca thinks, Amy wouldn't be home till later, maybe she could find out why people kept saying she looked like this person, and this lady seemed very nice.

"By the way, my name is Andrea, Andrea Calhourn!"

****

I AM REBECCA. She wrote

"Well, its nice to meet you Rebecca!"

****

I WOULD LIKE TO MEET TH

She was in the middle of writing 'THIS' when all of a sudden "Mommy, mommy! Look at the scars on that ladies neck! Eeewwwww, they're really ugly!"

Andrea looked to where the voice was coming from "What the...?"

Rebecca stares at the girl, whose name is Emma Simpson. She touched her neck, her eyes widening in terror when she realised her scarf had come undone, she could tell the girl had caused people to stop and stare at her.

Rebecca started to back away, tears forming in her eyes.

Andrea held out a hand "No wait Rebecca! It's all right!"

Rebecca shook her head to say it wasn't before turning and running off into the crowd.

Andrea turned round and gave the small girl a hard glare "Didn't your mother ever tell you about being polite and keeping your mouth shut???"

"Do you mind?" Emma's mother snapped at Andrea. "I can handle this myself missy," She looked down at her daughter "Emma that was a very nasty thing to say."

"But mommmmm, her neck was all yucky" Emma protested.

Andrea had to fight the urge to hit something "Lady! If I were you… I'd do the whole world a favour and buy some extra strong elastic tape and tape that girl's mouth shut!!!!!"

" Why I..." Emma's mother said, opened mouthed, as Andrea stormed off inside to meet Dominique.

"Emma you are getting no candy for a week now." Her mother scolded.

"But..."

"No buts young lady! Come on, your father will hear of this." She snapped as she pulled the protesting Emma away by the arm as the little girl was in the middle on a tantrum.

  
*****

  
"It's wonderful!" Dominique exclaimed as she admired the young artists painting.   
  
"Thanks Domi." Andrea said as she sat down to drink the tea, which her friend had offered her. "I think it's one of my best? Don't you think so?"   
  
The older woman nodded in agreement "It's very beautiful." She whispered "You certainly catch the very beauty of those beings." 

"I try my best, besides I need to do a few more touches to the background, but other than that, it's done." She started to take another sip of tea when she remembered what had happened outside "Dominique… I know this sounds weird, but… do you have family here in Manhattan? You know, like do you have a sister or a cousin or…"   
  
"No!" Dominique snapped "I don't have any family here."   
  
"Oh," Andrea said quietly "You know Dominique? I've known you for a while and there are still some things about your family that I don't know about? I mean, what about your parents do you ever see them, do they…"   
  
"My parents are dead." Dominique said sternly "They were killed by terrorists when I was a child."   
  
Andrea looked at her friend with surprise "Oh god… Oh god Domi, I'm so sorry, I… I didn't know"   
  
"It's all right." The red head sighed as she sat down "it was a long time ago."   
  
"Do you… do you miss them at all?"   
  
"I think about them all the time" she sighed.   
  
_Momma! Poppa! Noooo!   
  
We'll always love you angel, always!_   
  
"Domi?" Andrea asked as her friend stared into space.   
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry I was just… just thinking of something."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Why did you ask if I have any family here anyway?"   
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah I bumped into someone outside the building, she looked kinda like you."   
  
Dominique stared at Andrea, "What?"   
  
"Yeah, it was weird. I mean, if it weren't for her eyes and hair being a different colour then I'd say you two were exactly the same,"   
  
"That's silly Andrea," the business woman said "lots of people look like someone else."   
  
"Yeah… I suppose, but she really did look like you."   
  
"Is that the time?" Dominique gasped, as she looked at her watch "I'm not sure about you, but I'm hungry."   
  
Andrea gave her, her 'your-trying-to-change-the-subject' look, but nodded anyway "sure, shall we go then?" 

*****

As Dominique walked past the reception she overheard one of her assistants talking with the receptionist "…I know it was so weird she looked so much like Destine it was unbelievable." Said the receptionist.   
  
"Huh," Brockbank huffed "I don't care if she does or not, what ever she was she was a freak. Her teeth were like a vampires and she picked me up above her head like I was nothing, and I could have _sworn_ her ears weren't normal."   
  
Dominique felt a trickle of sweat dropping down her head as she left the building, 

*****

As Dominique and Andrea waited for their lunches to arrive the older woman bit her lip as a question slipped into her mind "Andrea… that woman who looked like me… did she sound like me as well?

Andrea looked down at the table "No… she didn't, she… I… I don't think she was able to speak."

"What do you mean?"

A flash of pain went though Andrea's eyes, as she remembered the horrible scars that covered Rebecca's neck. "She wore a scarf and… and it fell off and I saw that her neck was scarred, it was horrible! She was so upset when a little girl pointed it out; you should have seen the tears in her eyes Domi. She was so hurt!" Andrea had to close her eyes, as tears formed in them "I just can't forget those scars, they looked… looked so painful, like her neck had been cut with something over and over again."

"Where did she go?" Dominique said, soothingly, as she put a hand on her friends own.

"I… I don't know she disappeared into the crowds before I could stop her." Andrea sighed "I hope she's all right."

"So do I." Dominique lied, as her muscles tensed. If this look-a-like woman was what she thought she was then there was only one way to be sure. But she didn't want to bother with it right now, she was just going to sit here and enjoy this time with her friend…

*****

Rebecca opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside. As soon, as she was inside, she went into hers and Amy's bedroom huddled up into a corner… and cried. 

*****

****

Some time after sunset…

"So… these moving images are actually what people are doing right now in the castle?" Wing asked, as she stared closely at the security video screens.

"I wouldn't get too close, you'll get square eyes."

Wing pulled away and put her hands to her eyes, "those screens can do that to you?" She gasped.

Lex rolled his eyes "no, of course not. It's just an expression."

"Oh." Wing relaxed a little, but moved away from the screen anyway. She looked at all the screens until she saw one that caught her interest. "What's in that room," she asked?

"Oh, that's the weapons room, it's where we keep the robots and guns and stuff." Lex explained.

"Really?" Wing said with interest.

"Yeah, but we don't use that stuff much."

"Uh huh, and… is there a camera watching _us_?" Wing asked as she moved closer to her lover.

"No… why do you want to know—mmff!" Lex exclaimed, as Wing kissed him, passionately.

Wing pulled away. "Can I have a look at your weapons?"

"Huh?" Lex gasped. "Why do you want to see weapons for?!"

"Just curious." Wing said, "I'd just like to what humans make." Wing ran a talon up the cyborg's chest and touched his nose "Pleeeeease?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Well… uh… okay?" Lex said, meekly, as he followed after Wing.

*****

"Who wants Chinese?" Amy sang, as she got into her apartment, carrying a box filled to the brim with food.

Amy quickly put the box down as she waited for Rebecca to come rushing at her and give her a big hug, which usually knocked her to the floor, but it didn't happen. "Rebecca?" Amy called "Rebecca where are you?" but Rebecca didn't appear.

The young woman was getting worried, this wasn't like her friend. She searched around the apartment and in the bedroom, searching all the corners of the apartment knowing how much her friend liked corners, but she still was unable to until she found Rebecca's clothes dumped outside of the door to the bathroom.

She tapped on the door before going inside, it was just lucky the door was open. "Rebecca?" Amy whispered as she peeked round the door.

Her eyes went wide as she saw he friend curled up into a ball in the corner of the shower, wearing nothing but her bra, pants and socks. "Oh… Rebecca not this again." Amy sighed as she tiptoed over to the taller woman.

Amy gently put a hand on Rebecca's shoulder, startling her. Rebecca looked at Amy with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Amy smiled kindly "Hey, I thought you got over this taking off your clothes stage." She chuckled, but seeing tears in the scarred woman's eyes she stopped smiling. "Rebecca? What's wrong?" She asked.

^ I'm ugly. ^ Rebecca said in sign language.

"What?" Amy cried "What do you mean you're ugly?"

^ Because I am. ^ Rebecca replied ^ A little girl saw me and said I was ugly ^ she pointed to her neck.

"Didn't you put your scarf on?" 

^ It fell off when I bumped into someone ^ she looked down at the floor ^ Everyone was staring at me. I don't like people staring at my neck Amy. ^ Rebecca started crying again.

"Oh… oh Rebecca, come here." Amy said soothingly as she wrapped her arms round her friend. "It was just a stupid little kid, you know how kids act they don't care about grown ups feelings." She planted a kiss of the crying woman's cheek "You're so beautiful, I mean come on you're the one the guys always try to chat up whenever we go out." Rebecca looked into the eyes of her best friend in the whole world, the one of the only two people who truly cared about her, the other being Leo. The two people she owed her very life to. "Rebecca you _are_ beautiful, it-it's like someone took the best parts from different people and made you."

Rebecca started to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Now come on, let's see a smile." Rebecca sniffed and gave a small smile. "Atta girl Rebecca." Amy said as she helped Rebecca up "Now, how about something to eat? I've got Chinese and more strawberry ice cream than you've ever seen in your whole life.

The silent woman's ears pricked up at the mention of ice cream.

*****

Rebecca and Amy held their stomachs and groaned "I can't believe we ate two tubs of ice cream." Amy said as she rubbed her ached tummy.

Rebecca just nodded in agreement.

"And how we managed to eat all those spring rolls is beyond me."

Rebecca just nodded again in agreement; she didn't feel very well.

"Ugh, I need a drink." Amy said as she pushed herself up off the sofa and walked over to the cupboard. Both she and Rebecca had stripped down to their underwear She tried to get a can of coke from the top shelf, but she was too short to do so. "Grr… Rebecca, could you give me a little help?"

Rebecca gave a silent groan as she got over to Amy holding her tummy before effortlessly lifting up her friend.

Amy handed one to Rebecca before opening hers, after her friend had gently let her down "You know…I really shouldn't put stuff up that high." Amy sighed as she took a sip of her drink. "I still can't believe how strong you are girl!" She exclaimed.

Rebecca shrugged.

"I mean no offence but come on you must have some secret you've been holding out on me."

Rebecca shook her head.

"Well it certainly does come in handy, remember that time with those muggers? I mean they were, like, so much bigger than us and you just knocked them all for six with one punch as if they were rag dolls!"

Rebecca gave a cheesy grin acting out the moves she did before flexing her muscles.

"God, I'd kill for a body like yours." Amy sighed as she looked jealously at Rebecca's body, with her long legs, shapely thighs; flat, well toned stomach and ripe, firm breasts.

Amy looked down at her own with disappointment. "I'd never get onto the front of a magazine with this spare tyre." She said with disgust as she poked her stomach, which was probably a bad idea because a second later she was dashing to the toilet holding her mouth.

Rebecca looked worried as she heard the unmistakable sound of someone throwing up.

A few minutes later the spiky black haired woman came out looking extremely pale "_Definitely_ shouldn't have had last spare rib!" she groaned as she gratefully drank the glass of water that Rebecca had thoughtfully got for her.

Rebecca gave a tired yawn.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, it is getting late isn't it?" 

Both she and the mute woman stepped into the bedroom and slid into the double bed. "Night Rebecca." Amy whispered as she gave her friend a kiss on the cheek before turning off the light.

A few minutes later they had both drifted off to sleep…

*****
    
    "NO! SISTER! SISTER!!!!!!!!" Cried the mysterious woman's voice as once again the white haired monster lunged at Rebecca with the scalpel.

*****
    
    Rebecca sat up in bed in a cold sweat, it was that nightmare again, that horrible, horrible nightmare!

Rebecca gave Amy a tap on the shoulder but the only response she got was "Oh… Tom Cruise, oooh you are awful tee hee hee!"

The mute woman rolled her eyes before getting out of bed and slipping a dressing gown on.

She slid the glass door open and stepped onto the balcony to look at the city.

She crossed her arms on the wall and looked down miserably. Why couldn't she find out who she was? Why hadn't she heard anything about someone looking for someone like her? Didn't anyone… care about her? Wasn't there anyone out there who cried to sleep with worry about where their friend or child… or mother or wife was?

No… no somehow, she didn't think she had children, or a husband.

But as that dream went through her mind again one question did come up, the voice called Rebecca her sister… but if she was… what happened to her?

Did she really have a sister?

But an even bigger question came up.

Was she still… alive?

Did that monster get her as well?

Rebecca put a hand to her cheek feeling tears trickle down them.

She started to go back inside.

She wanted to know who she was, she wanted the life she had left behind, and she wanted her family…

*****

****

Destine Manor…

"NOOOO!" Demona cried, as she slammed her fist down on the desk that she was sitting at "IT CAN'T BE!! NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!!!" Demona flapped her wings angrily, as she saw on the screen, a woman with raven black and fiery red hair, walking into the Nightstone building. 

"Mother?" Asked a voice behind the immortal. 

Demona looked up to see Angela stepping through the balcony doors "Wha--? Angela!" Demona cried as she quickly stood in front of the TV.

"Mother what are you hiding? What is that?" Angela asked curiously, as she tried to peek around her mother.

"Nothing..." The immortal said, as she moved left and right with Angela's attempts to look behind her. "Angela now is not the time... maybe if you came back tomorrow…?"

Angela stopped trying to look and gave her mother a long look "what's going on mother and don't lie to me?"

Demona gave a growl "Angela I'm working on something and I don't have the time for this" She fumbled for the off switch, whilst keeping her eye on her daughter desperately.

However before Demona could react Angela immediately dashed forward and stared at the screen in front of her, noticing the strange woman who looked very familiar indeed! "Mother... what... that woman. She looks just like..." Angela suddenly realised who it was. "By the dragon! It's her isn't it? The one that Delilah has been dreaming about? Its the other clone?!"

Demona gave a defeated sigh "it seems so." 

Angela couldn't stop staring at the enhanced image of the Demona look alike "why weren't you going to show me this??" Angela demanded.

"I had no reason to."

"Maybe, but.... Why were you hiding it from me?" She questioned.

Demona's eyes blazed red "do you think I would have told you if it resulted in finding another one of Thailogs... _things?_"

Angela's own eyes turned red, as she glared at her mother. "She's a living being mother! Just as much as you are! Why should her existence concern us less than what yours or the rest of ours do??!"

"It's just a copy!" Demona bellowed "a stupid, worthless copy! It's bad enough that Delilah exists, do you think I want another one running around?"

"MOTHER!!!!" Angela protested "she has as much right to live, as you do!" Angela calmed down a bit "and Delilah has a right to see her... sister! She's obviously been thinking about her a lot because Talon and Maggie say that she's been waking up screaming a lot in the past few nights!

"That doesn't concern me, now please leave I have things to do." She said, as she turned towards the television screen again.

"Fine! But give me the tapes first?"

The red head looked up at her "what? Why?"

"They might lead to where she is?"

Demona looked back at the television screen "no" she said sternly.

"What???" Angela gasped in disbelief.

"I will find this… _forgery_ myself."

The lavender gargoyle gave her a curious glance "why?"

Demona was silent, as she typed into the computer.

"Mother… you wouldn't????" Angela cried, as she realised what Demona might have in mind. 

"It's just a clone." Demona replied, not even looking at her daughter.

"Please, mother, don't risk everything you've built over the past couple of years?" she begged. "If you do anything to that woman then you're risking everything!"

"No body knows she exists." Demona replied.

"I do!" Angela said, crossly "and so does Delilah."

"And how do you suppose you would find her with these tapes?" Demona growled.

"Elisa would find out. It's her job!"

"And do you suppose she wants to know she had another piece of her soul strolling around, as well hmm?" 

Angela looked at her, sadly "Mother... unlike you! Elisa does not have much of a problem with Delilah! She has learnt to accept her and has come to care about her as a friend and sometimes even a daughter! Something that you have never mastered."

"You know that clone is a symbol to me about Thailogs betrayal." She huffed.

Angela put a hand to her head "I know mother! But she can't help the way she was created, no more than this poor woman could help it!" The young gargoyle asked, "do you think Delilah asked to be created so that she could be Thailogs love slave for the rest of her entire existence? To have no free will? No freedom? To be alone?" She said the last few words with meaning, as she looked straight into her mother's eyes. "I really don't understand why you find it so hard to get along with Delilah, mother? You and she have more in common than you realise! Both of you were alone and miserable and you did things that you regret! Why is it so hard for you to consult with her?" Angela put a hand on her mother's own.

Demona gritted her teeth "I just... can't" She thought for a moment and gave in "oh... all right." Demona handed the tapes over to her daughter, grudgingly.

Angela smiled, happily, "thank you mother."

"But I had nothing to do with this, understand?" Demona warned.

She nodded "of course!" She said with a grin before kissing Demona on the cheek and said "thank you" once again before departing from the manor.

Demona gave a small wave, as she watched her daughter glide away before closing the curtains.

*****

****

Elisa's apartment

"Elisa? Elisa wake up." Angela said, as she tapped Elisa on the shoulder, as the detective lay in bed.

"Huh? Whu? Angela? Do you know what time it is? What is it?" Elisa murmured, as she kept her eyes tightly closed.

"I'm sorry to wake you up Elisa, but this is important!"

"Can't it wait till morning?" Elisa begged, as her gargoyle friend turned on the bedside light.

"Elisa…" Angela said with annoyance.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot." Elisa groaned, as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "So what is it?"

"I… I think I've found Delilah's sister!" Angela said quickly.

"Oh… is that all I…" Elisa's eyes went wide when her brain finally processed what Angela had just said. "Sister???" She cried, "What do you mean Delilah's sister? You mean she's real??? Thailog actually made two mates for himself?"

"I wouldn't know if this one was meant to be a mate, but yes I think she is very real." Angela held up the tapes.

"Where did you get these from?" Elisa asked, curiously.

"From my mother… though she'd rather people think she didn't have anything to do with this."

"Well that's Demona for you." Elisa grinned.

A few minutes later Elisa had put one of the tapes into her VCR and sat down to watch with Angela.

"I don't believe it, she looks just like Demona!" Elisa said in astonishment.

"I know, it's amazing isn't it?"

"Let's have a look at the others, there might be a clue, as to why she was in the building." Elisa said.

They stuck in another tape, which happened to be the one with the encounter with Brockbank.

"Wow! Did you see that? She lifted her like she was nothing!" Elisa gasped.

"Wait a minute… who's that she's hugging?" Angela asked, as she pointed to the shorter woman with black hair.

Elisa paused at the image on the television and looked closer, her eyes grew wide.

"Elisa…?" Angela asked with concern.

"I… I know that woman!" Elisa said slowly.

"What???" Angela gasped. "You know her?"

"Yeah… Her name's Amy Hart, I only met her once, but I couldn't forget her, not after that look on her face." Elisa said sadly.

"What happened?" Angela asked with interest.

"Her sister was killed! She was hit by a drunk in a car, we caught him and turns out that the guy was wanted for a bank robbery as well, far as I know, he's still doing time for that." Elisa's eyes looked down sadly at the floor. "I was one of the people who informed Amy about her sister. She was so upset; she just sat there with her face in her hands and cried. The poor girl… she kept going on about how it was her fault."

"Elisa, I'm so sorry." Angela whispered, as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I never actually saw her again… but I'm beginning to wish I did, all this time, Delilah's had a sister and that woman probably knows where she is?" 

"It's possible." Angela said, "Do you think we should tell Delilah?"

"I… I don't know." The detective replied. "Maybe… but I don't want to get her hopes up, we don't know anything about this woman, did you see what she did to that lady? For all we know she's could be just as bad as Demona was."

"I suppose." Angela sighed "Do you know where this Amy person lives?" She asked.

"I think so, hopefully she hasn't moved since then, I'll go see her tomorrow."

"I'll notify my father and the others, I hope you find Delilah's sister, Elisa." Angela said as she got up to leave. "It would be nice for those two too be reunited."

"Yeah…" Elisa replied as she returned to her bed after Angela had left, "I'm sure she'll…" before Elisa could say any more she fell fast asleep.

*****

****

23rd Precinct, late afternoon

"Hey Becky, what's all the commotion?" Aaron asked, as he saw the young rookie dash past her.

"There's been another bank robbery." Becky growled.

"What? Another one?" Aaron gasped.

"Yeah, that's the third time this has happened this week and we think it's the same guy." Becky put a hand to her head "Someone entered the vaults without setting off the alarms, they left no finger prints and they took half the money in the vault."

"What about the security cameras?" Aaron asked.

"They were destroyed, we didn't even see what destroyed them." Becky sighed.

"Yeesh," was Aaron's reply.

"Yeah I know, and there was absolutely no sign of entry, it was like whoever did this teleported in and out or something."

Aaron's face went completely emotionless; as he stared at Becky "what did you say?"

"I said it's like the person teleported in and out or something." Becky looked at Aaron who had turned pale. "Aaron… are you all right?"

"Uh… yeah… yeah, I'm… I'm fine." Aaron stammered.

"You sure?"

"Yup. Fine and dandy." Aaron murmured. "I've gotta go, there's something I need to do." He said as slowly began to move away.

There was only one person he knew of who could do such a thing, but he wasn't alive anymore, he was sure of it.

"Aaron?" Asked a voice, who turned out to be Elisa?

"Oh… hey Elisa." Aaron sighed.

"You're looking pretty miserable today." The detective said with concern.

"Just remembering something, it doesn't matter anymore though." Aaron said quietly.

"Oh…" Elisa rubbed her arm "Aaron can I talk to you for a minute? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure." Aaron replied, as he followed Elisa into a deserted corridor. "So what is it?" He inquired.

Elisa looked around to make sure no one was around before answering "it's about Delilah."

"What's wrong with her?" Aaron said quickly, afraid something had happened to his girlfriend.

"It's not about her exactly, it… it's about her sister."

"Sister???" Aaron exclaimed, "when did that happen?"

"Keep it down." Elisa hissed.

"Sorry," The werewolf apologised, "but what do you mean sister?"

"We think that there's another clone like Delilah, sort of like a complete opposite of her or something." Aaron just gave her an odd look "it's weird I know, but if I'm right then I think I know someone who might be able to tell us where she is."

"So… when are you going?" Aaron asked.

"Now actually." Elisa replied.

"Great I'll come with you, if this involves Delilah."

"Thanks, I could do with the company, I mean this is another clone that's part me." Elisa sighed, as she and Aaron walked to her car.

"I wonder why this Thailog got rid of her?" Aaron wondered, as he opened the door to the car.

"Who knows, and are you driving?" Elisa sniggered.

"Huh?" Aaron said in confusion before looking into the car to see that he was, in fact, about to sit in the drivers seat "oh yeah, I forgot you guys drive on the wrong side of the road here." Aaron said, as he switched sides with his friend.

*****

Rebecca was sitting on the couch. Amy had gone to work and she was incredibly bored.

She had done all the tiding up, vacuumed up the apartment and washed the dishes and now there was nothing to do, nothing to read, the CD player was bust because Amy had spilt milk all over it.

Right now it would have been time for Teletubbies, but she didn't want to watch them anymore. When she had first come to live with Amy, she had found the colourful foursome fascinating, but over the years she had began to find them… annoying.

Maybe she could try colouring?

Rebecca picked up some colouring crayons and skipped to the bedroom, she dived onto the bed and lay on her back for a moment smiling.

She pulled out a draw and took out a large amount of paper. Many of them, all ready, had drawings on them.

The mute woman smiled, as she took out another piece of paper, which had been framed out of the drawer.

It said 'Rebecca's first drawing' on the frame.

She looked carefully at it. It was quite a crude drawing, but Amy thought it was special enough to be framed. It was a picture of Amy, Leo and Rebecca holding hands… well it was supposed to be, you couldn't exactly see any hands just scribbles. The only way you would be able to tell who was who was by looking at the carefully written names underneath each thing.

Amy was the black spiky circle on the left with the word **'A ME' **written underneath.

****

'LEOO' was the brown wavy thing that was sitting on a black sausage shaped thing, which was supposed to be a motorcycle.

****

'REBBECCCA' was the red and black circle in the middle and a large red heart surrounded all three of them.

She gave a sad smile, as she put it away and looked at her other drawings, over the years her art skills had improved and you could see, as the blobs started to evolve into people, just Amy and Leo. There were a few pictures of her friend Maxine, but Amy had told her off for doing pictures of her naked.

Rebecca didn't understand at the time why it was wrong to be naked; Maxine took off her clothes all the time when she danced round her pole at the bar that she worked at. 

But maybe it was because Maxine was the one who helped Rebecca get a job at the bar where she danced. The mute woman only did it because she wanted to buy Amy a birthday present, how was she to know that taking off your clothes for money was wrong?

But then Rebecca looked at the other drawings, she didn't like some of the things she drew, they scared her. But they were from her dreams, like the picture of the monster with black skin, red eyes and white hair. Or the picture of herself with her neck being cut with a scalpel with drops of blood and tears everywhere on the paper. Amy didn't like that.

But then Rebecca looked at her latest picture and looked uncertainly at it. It was a picture of a gargoyle, with beautiful white hair, green wings and caramel skin. She had a long tail and wore a red jacket and a purple leotard.

She didn't know who this person was or even how she drew this, she'd never seen this gargoyle in her dream or anywhere else… except that night with that werewolf.

The gargoyle looked surprised at Rebecca, as if she had seen a ghost. Rebecca stared sadly at the picture, she had wished she had known who she was.

Rebecca heard a knock on the door; it was Probably Leo asking to borrow some more milk.

She went to the door and looked through the spy hole in the door. It wasn't Leo; it was a man and a woman. The man had funny looking hair and the woman… the woman looked familiar somehow.

She curiously opened the door, though the chain was still on, as she peeked an eye around it.

"Uh… hi." the funny haired man said, as he pulled a badge from his pocket "I'm detective Aaron Conners and this is Detective Elisa Maza, may we come in?"

Rebecca's eyes went wide. Police? What did they want? Was it something to do with Amy? Was she hurt?

****

IS IT ABOUT AMY? She quickly wrote on a nearby pad on the door and poked it through the crack.

"Actually Amy is the one we want to see about someone else, is she there?" funny haired man said.

****

NO

"It's about a woman, we're trying to look for, she has red and black hair and…" Before Aaron could say anymore Rebecca had quickly put on a scarf, taken the chain off the door and opened it fully.

Elisa and Aaron gave a gasp.

"It's you!" Elisa gasped.

Rebecca looked at Elisa in confusion, her voice… her face; they both seemed familiar some how.

****

YOU ARE LOOKING FOR ME? Rebecca asked.

"Yeah." Aaron said happily, "you are the one we're looking for, do you live here?"

Rebecca nodded her head and motioned for the two detectives to come inside.

****

WOULD YOU LIKE SOME TEA? Rebecca asked.

"No thanks." Elisa said.

"Uh… why can't you talk?" Aaron asked before Elisa kicked him in the leg giving him the 'you dummy!' type look. "What?"

Rebecca looked down at the floor miserably **I JUST CAN'T**. She wrote.

"I'm sorry," Elisa said kindly, even though she staring closely at the woman's face. "What's you're name?"

****

REBECCA

"That's a nice name." Elisa said with a smile. 

****

WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME? Rebecca asked **HAVE I DONE SOMETHING?**

"No, no nothing like that." The raven-haired woman said, with a chuckle "tell me… Rebecca, what do you know of your past?" She asked curiously.

Rebecca looked at the two detectives unhappily **I KNOW NOTHING OF MY PAST, I WOKE UP IN A DUMPSTER, MY NECK WAS HURTING. **Rebecca pulled down her scarf to reveal her scars.

Elisa put her hand over her mouth in horror "oh my God." She whispered.

Rebecca pulled it back up again **I HAVE BAD DREAMS ABOUT A MONSTER MAN WITH WHITE HAIR HURTING ME, I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT MEANS THOUGH.**

Elisa did though. _Thailog_. She thought angrily, _he did that to her!_ Anger seeped through her system, as she felt a new hatred for the cloned maniac growing inside her. How dare he hurt someone like that?

****

DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? Rebecca wrote hopefully.

"I… Uh… no." Elisa said. Somehow she didn't think it was a good idea to tell Rebecca that she was a clone. "But we know someone who might be able to help you.

Rebecca perked up a little **REALLY? THEY CAN TELL ME WHO I AM?** Rebecca did a little happy dance much to the surprise of the two detectives.

"I think Demona would cringe if she saw how her look-a-like acted." Elisa whispered to Aaron. agreement.  
  
Aaron nodded in agreement.   
  
**CAN WE GO NOW?** Rebecca asked. "I think Demona would cringe if she saw how her look-a-like acted." Elisa whispered to Aaron.  
  
"Sure if you want." Elisa said, as she checked her watch, it wasn't long till sunset before holding out her hand, which Rebecca took without a second thought.   
  
A few minutes later she, Elisa and Aaron drove off to, unbeknownst to Rebecca, the Labyrinth.   
  
*****

The Labyrinth 

Rebecca looked curiously at the surroundings of the Labyrinth, as the three walked down the tunnels. This was an odd place to find out who you really were.

****

WHAT WILL HELP ME HERE? Rebecca asked, as she turned a corner.

Elisa took a deep breath, "Rebecca, there are… people down here who are a little…different."

****

WHAT KIND OF DIFFERENT?

"They were changed by some experiments by a scientist, their bodies were altered, one of those people is my brother."

****

CHANGED? Rebecca asked **INTO WHAT?**

"Please don't scream when you see… Uh, sorry." Elisa apologised when she saw the hard look that Rebecca was giving her.

They arrived into the living quarters of the mutates and clones.

"OK guys you can come out now." Aaron called.

Rebecca looked curiously, as four figures stepped out from behind a curtain; she took a step back in horror when she realised that the people were in fact, cats! Cats with Wings!

She took a step back and fell on her backside before trying to scrabble away; she stopped; frozen in fear when she saw the man with funny hair change into a big hairy wolf!

Rebecca was scared, NO! They were going to eat her! It was all a trap!

"Hey it's OK." Said a soothing voice. Rebecca looked up to see that the voice belonged to a female panther that smiled at her kindly. "Hi, my name's Sharon." She said, "You must be Rebecca, I've heard about you."

Rebecca looked her surprised, not just that the panther could talk, but also because she wondered how the cat knew her.

Rebecca took the cats hand and let her help pick her up.

"Rebecca this is my brother." Elisa said gesturing to the male panther. "That's Claw and that's Maggie." She said pointing to the tiger and lioness.

Rebecca just gave a nervous wave, as she stared at the mutated people. **ARE YOU GARGOYLES?** She asked.

Talon gave a little laugh "No, no. Nothing like that, we're mutates, we used to be human… but not anymore. A man named Sevarius used us in experiments…" He looked at Rebecca "Are you all right?"

Rebecca was looking to space. That name, Sevarius, it sounded so familiar yet she didn't know how. She just nodded her head to say she was fine.

The mute woman looked curiously behind Talon, at what appeared to be statues. She walked past the mutates and opened her mouth in awe

They were gargoyles!

She ran her hand down the side of the largest clone gargoyle Hollywood in fascination; it felt so smooth.

She looked at the others with an open mouth and saw the one that she had hoped she would see again.

Elisa smiled, as she watched Rebecca touching the stone form of Delilah, feeling the smoothness of her, tracing her fingers over the statues hair and gently running her hands over the wings coming out of her back.

She touched the earring the statue had; it looked just like the one she wore!

The mute woman thought she was so beautiful, she felt tears in her eyes.

"Uh… Rebecca?" Elisa asked gently, as she put a hand on the mute woman's shoulder.

Rebecca looked at the detective and realised that she had her arms wrapped round the stone woman; she pulled away in embarrassment, her cheeks going bright red, as her eyes showed confusion of why she had just done such a thing.

"Ah you must be Rebecca!" Said a man, as he shook the red and black haired woman's hand. "My name is Dr. Goldblum. I'm helping the mutates with their problems."

'He seems nice' Rebecca thought, as she shook his hand.

Goldblum looked her up and down smiling kindly, "Yes… yes, fascinating. She certainly is a looker." He said, giving a knowing wink at Elisa.

Rebecca looked at him in annoyance **WHY AM I HERE?** Rebecca asked **WHAT IS DOWN HERE THAT WILL HELP ME KNOW WHO I AM????**

"Ah yes, yes of course." The doctor said, producing a syringe.

Rebecca looked curiously at it.

"Rebecca, is it possible for me to borrow some of your blood?" He asked.

Rebecca gave an uncertain look **WILL IT HELP TO TELL WHO I AM?**

The doctor nodded. The mute woman eagerly rolled up her sleeve, closing her eyes, as the doctor drew blood from her arm. "Thank you Rebecca that was very kind of you."

Rebecca nodded happily, as she rubbed her arm.

Both Aaron and Dr. Goldblum left for the lab to carry out their task.

*****

Rebecca drank the tea that the lioness mutate called Maggie had offered her. She couldn't help, but notice that the tiger one wasn't saying anything.

She moved over to him and held out a piece of paper with a message on it. **HELLO.**

Claw looked at her and took the pen and gave back his reply _HI_

Rebecca looked at him sadly **YOU CAN'T TALK EITHER?**

Claw shook his head. _I CAN, I JUST DON'T_

****

WHY?

__

JUST DON'T Was claw's reply.

****

WHY?

__

JUST DON'T! He looked at her with annoyance.

****

THAT IS SAD. Rebecca wrote, as she looked at the tiger mutate** IF YOU CAN TALK YOU SHOULD.**

Claw snatched the pen from Rebecca_I JUST DON'T WANT TO! IS THAT A CRIME?_

****

I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO TALK. Rebecca wrote after taking back the pen** TALKING IS A WONDERFUL GIFT THAT SHOULD BE TREASURED AND**

Claw took back the pen and bared his teeth, _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ He wrote, as he stood up and dropped the pen on the floor before walking away.

Rebecca picked up the pen and sneered at Claw, angrily, before giving him the two-finger salute.

As she sat down again she heard something like an eggshell breaking. She looked over at the gargoyle statues and her eyes went wide, as their stone skin started breaking. What started off, as hairline cracks, slowly started getting bigger and bigger until, with a mighty roar, the gargoyles escaped from their stone sleep.

Rebecca's eyes twinkled in amazement at what she had just seen happen, something felt… right about watching this. 

"You get used to it after a while." Elisa chuckled, as she remembered seeing the gargoyles burst from their stone skin for the first time.

Rebecca stepped slowly towards the female gargoyle with white hair, who was stretching her limbs and giving a big yawn.

*****

Delilah gave a big yawn, for once she hadn't had a daymare, though the woman who was claiming to be her sister had said to her something about her being so close to find her, though she didn't understand what that meant exactly?

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked straight ahead, she opened her eyes and saw a blur that slowly began to come into focus, but when it did, Delilah went shock still.

It was she! The woman from her dream! She was right here right now!

The woman looked curiously at the gargoyle for a few moments before giving a shy little wave.

Delilah raised her own hand to give an equally shy wave "H-hi…" she squeaked nervously, just about managing a little smile.

The woman with red and black hair quickly wrote something on her note pad and handed it to Delilah who read it curiously. **HELLO MY NAME IS REBECCA WHAT IS YOURS?**

Delilah looked up from the note. "M-my name is Delilah… why did you give me this paper? Can't you talk?"

Rebecca shook her head and pointed to her neck. She then pointed to Delilah's face, moving three of her fingers down her own, trying to ask what was with Delilah's scars?

"I… they… they are nothing, just an accident, something hurt me." She looked over at Elisa for a second before turning her gaze back towards the mute woman.

"Hey!" Hollywood exclaimed, as he pointed at Rebecca "You look like Demona! Look same like her!"

Rebecca stared at the orange clone in confusion. What was going on here? First people were saying she looked like Dominique Destine now they were saying she looked like someone called Demona???? 

"Elisa? is she here yet? Has Delilah met her?" Asked a soft female's voice from behind.

Rebecca turned round to see another female gargoyle with lavender skin walking in from one of the tunnels followed by a large gargoyle with aqua blue skin and one with brick red skin. Another one came in; who looked older with a white beard and a scar over one of his eyes.

They all smiled at her and said their greetings.

She turned around after she looked at the new male gargoyles and looked closely at the ones she had seen wake up.

****

YOU LOOK THE SAME AS THEY DO. She wrote to the new comers.

"Aye, they be our clones lass." The one with a scar said gently.

Clones?

****

THERE ARE SUCH THINGS AS CLONES? Rebecca wrote, but she looked up at Elisa suspiciously then looked at Delilah. She pointed to them both quickly.

Delilah nodded her head sadly "Yes, I am a clone also. I was created by another clone, to be his… mate. My face comes from Elisa's DNA and… and my body comes from a gargoyle called…" Delilah didn't say any more because she had been violently pushed out of the way by Rebecca who was running, teeth bared at someone who had just come out of the tunnel…

*****

"Remind me again, WHY we are doing this?" Aaron asked, as he watched Goldblum looking at the blood sample through a microscope.

"We're just making it official Aaron." The doctor said in matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh come on, the woman looks just like Demona… smells like her too, with a slight hint of Elisa… and something else that I can't quite put my finger on." He muttered. "So? What have you got?" He asked, as he got up to inspect the microscope sample.

"Well, I don't have any of Delilah's actual blood because it turns to stone and doesn't become organic again after sunset, but I do have images of it."

"What have you got her blood for?" Aaron asked suspiciously.

"I'm interested with the whole cloning thing Aaron, sheep and monkeys are one thing, but the gargoyle clones are a entirely different thing. Also, Delilah is how should we say… somewhat unique seeing how she's part human and part gargoyle." He moved a computer screen to face Aaron and loaded up a file. "Right! This here is Delilah's blood, now look at Rebecca's."

Aaron did, as he was told "They look exactly the same" Aaron exclaimed.

"I know same blood type, same number of red and white blood cells, you'd think these both came from the same person."

"Well that settles it! Rebecca is Delilah's sister; can we have dinner now? I haven't had anything to eat since lunch." The Jewish doctor gave him a hard stare. "What? I haven't!" 

Goldblum just gave a sigh. "Well I suppose we should go tell Rebecca." He said

"I wonder how she's gonna take it, she said she didn't know who she was, she probably thought she had amnesia when she really didn't have a memory to loose in the first place." Aaron said sadly, as they walked out. 

*****

Goliath had come in, a few minutes later into the Labyrinth because he had had to check up on a few things, he too was interested in this new clone, but suspicious as well. If it looked like Demona then it might act like her to.

He had walked in and stopped when he saw the woman with red and black hair. He had given her a small smile, but her reaction was different.

She pushed Delilah out of the way and anyone else who was in her way, looking at Goliath all the time with a face of pure hatred.

Before Goliath could even defend himself the woman had dived at him and punched him square in the jaw. She threw a volley of slaps and punches at his face and chest.

"Oh God, get her off him!" Angela cried.

The Wolf and Claw grabbed hold of Rebecca's arms and pulled her off with the woman still kicking and trying to attack Goliath.

*****

"Rebecca it's OK." Delilah said, shaking the crazed mute, as she tried to pull herself away from her two holders. "Rebecca!" Delilah said sternly, as she made her look into her chocolate brown eyes. "It. Is. Not. Thailog. Do you hear me? It isn't Thailog, it's Goliath. Thailog is dead. Dead!"

Rebecca's angry sneer faded and she relaxed her muscles.

She blinked a few times and looked at the two people holding her.

Why _were_ they holding her? And what was that lavender gargoyle doing on the floor with a cut lip?

"Oh my God!" Delilah cried

Rebecca saw that Delilah was looking at her neck and that the lavender gargoyle was holding her scarf in his giant hand.

Claw stared at her in shock, remembering what he had written to her earlier and suddenly felt very, very foolish at seeing the painful looking scars.

"Rebecca, your neck. Oh my God! Thailog did this to you! Oh Rebecca, I'm sorry!" Delilah started to cry and put her arms round her. "I'm sorry! I wasn't there to stop him! I'm sorry! I'm sorry sister!" She sobbed.

Sister?????

Rebecca pushed her away.

What did she mean sister? How could this gargoyle be her sister? She was human; humans don't have wings, or talons… or pointy ears… or sharp teeth.

But she had two of those things.

"Uh… Rebecca there's something you should know," Elisa said stepping forwards "Delilah was cloned from me and a gargoyle called Demona, otherwise know as… Dominique Destine."

Rebecca started to go pale.

"And the blood test I just did, shows you have exactly the same blood type, as Delilah. You are in fact… Delilah's sister. Congratulations." He said with a smile

Delilah beamed a tearful smile. "We're sisters." Delilah said joyfully "you and me… we're family, real family! We're together again and nothing will take us apart!"

Rebecca backed away from the hug, Delilah tried to give her, shaking her head in disbelief, as the puzzle pieces started to slot together.

No!

It couldn't be true!

She couldn't be a clone!

No!

**__**

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

To be concluded…


	3. blood sisters 2 part 3

**__**

Gargoyles:

The Wolf Adventures

Blood Sisters 2:

Reunions

Part 3

By Silverbolt

E-mail: Silverbolt2012@hotmail.com

**__**

The Wolf and Aaron Conners Created by Silverbolt

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorised by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Silverbolt.

*****

First off thanks once again to Storyseeker for helping me do scenes for my fics and for proof reading (Thanks very much buddy!) *^_^*

*****

Previously on Gargoyles…

"You're not Dominique are you?" the young woman said slowly, tearing her eyes away from the scars.

****

WHO IS DOMINQUE?

"Dominique Destine... she's the CEO of this company"

Rebecca gave an annoyed pout she hated being compared to someone she had never seen herself **WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP MISTAKING ME FOR HER?**

"Well to be frank... if it weren't for your difference in your hair, eyes and skin... the two of you could be considered as twins!"

*****

But as that dream went through her mind again one question did come up, the voice called Rebecca her sister… but if she was… what happened to her?

Did she really have a sister?

But an even bigger question came up.

Was she still… alive?

Did that monster get her as well?

Rebecca put a hand to her cheek feeling tears trickle down them.

She started to go back inside.

She wanted to know who she was, she wanted the life she had left behind, and she wanted her family…

*****

"Hey Becky, what's all the commotion?" Aaron asked, as he saw the young rookie dash past her.

"There's been another bank robbery." Becky growled.

"What? Another one?" Aaron gasped.

"Yeah, that's the third time this has happened this week and we think it's the same guy." Becky put a hand to her head "Someone entered the vaults without setting off the alarms, they left no finger prints and they took half the money in the vault."

"What about the security cameras?" Aaron asked.

"They were destroyed, we didn't even see what destroyed them." Becky sighed.

"Yeesh," was Aaron's reply.

"Yeah I know, and there was absolutely no sigh of entry, it was like whoever did this teleported in and out or something."

*****

****

DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? Rebecca wrote hopefully.

"I… Uh… no." Elisa said. Somehow she didn't think it was a good idea to tell Rebecca that she was a clone. "But we know someone who might be able to help you.

Rebecca perked up a little **REALLY? THEY CAN TELL ME WHO I AM?** Rebecca did a little happy dance much to the surprise of the two detectives.

*****

"Uh… Rebecca there's something you should know," Elisa said stepping forwards "Delilah was cloned from me and a gargoyle called Demona, otherwise know as… Dominique Destine."

Rebecca started to go pale.

"And the blood test I just did, shows you have exactly the same blood type, as Delilah. You are in fact… Delilah's sister. Congratulations." He said with a smile

Delilah beamed a tearful smile. "We're sisters." Delilah said joyfully "you and me… we're family, real family! We're together again and nothing will take us apart!"

Rebecca backed away from the hug, Delilah tried to give her, shaking her head in disbelief, as the puzzle pieces started to slot together.

No!

It couldn't be true!

She couldn't be a clone!

No!

**__**

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Blood Sisters 2: Reunions~

*****

Rebecca backed away from Delilah, shaking her head, furiously. It couldn't be possible?!

It couldn't be true.

She wasn't a clone!

She was real!

"Sister… what's wrong?" Delilah asked with concern, as she tried to get closer to her twin, but it just caused the human to step away even further.

Rebecca backed away and bumped into Hollywood who, like the other clones, was smiling happily. "You are Delilah's sister, that make you ours too." He said, as he tried to hug her with his huge orange tree trunk arms.

Rebecca jumped away out of his hug and punched him right in the face, sending him flying into the other clones.

Everyone stared at her, gargoyle, mutate and werewolf alike, in surprise.

Rebecca felt tears stream down her cheeks; she wanted to scream, wanted everyone to go away! Wanted to say that this was just some stupid dream she was having! Wanted to be sure that in a few minutes, Amy would wake her up and give her a cup of tea and make everything better.

She had to get away.

She ran, she didn't know where she was running to, but she just ran anyway, ran from everyone, ran from the people who were telling her lies!

"Sister wait!" Delilah cried, as she tried to go after the distressed woman, but was stopped when Elisa pulled her back by the arm.

"Let her go, Delilah. She's just upset, it can't be easy for her to find out what she really is?"

"All the more reason to be with her." The female clone shouted. She pulled out of Elisa's grip and ran past Angela with a hostile shove, as she followed after her sister.

*****

Rebecca continued to run into the darkness of the unused parts of the Labyrinth. All the while, remembering the earliest thing she could remember.

It was dark, her neck was hurting and she could hear a man's voice saying something…

__

"See you around… Mistake."

Mistake…?

__

Mistake!

**__**

MISTAKE!!!!!!

That's what she was!

That's all she ever was!

She wasn't real! She wasn't even meant to exist!

No!

She couldn't think like that, she WAS real! She wasn't a clone, she had a real family, and she had a past!

Didn't she?

Rebecca started to slow down, as she started to get tired, breathing deeply. She had to rest a moment, had to think. She sat down by the wall and pulled her legs up to her knees and before she knew it, she was crying again.

It was a lie; they were lying to her!

"Rebecca?" The mute looked up to see Delilah standing a few feet away, looking at her with a sad smile. She stood up and backed away, she didn't want to talk to this… thing.

Delilah capped her wings, as she stepped closer to her sister, "It's hard, I know, finding out what you really are."

Rebecca shook her head wildly, as she wrote on a piece of paper **LIES!**

Delilah gave a deep sigh "I understand this is a shock for you… it's a shock for me too, I never knew you were real… never knew I had someone like me."

Rebecca bared her teeth **I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I'M NOT A GARGOYLE! I'M NOT A CLONE! I'M REAL!**

"I _am_ real!" Delilah said in an annoyed tone, "I was just brought into this world differently."

The mute put her hands to her ears; she didn't want to listen to this!

Delilah gave her human twin a desperate look "Please, I… I just want to get to know you." She put her hands out towards Rebecca "You _have_ to understand, we're _family_…" Her eyes were imploring "You and me…We're… we're sis-"

* SLAP! *

Delilah froze, as Rebecca stood back and looked at Delilah with blazing red eyes in anger, her hand raised in warning. The white haired clone put a shaky hand to her reddening cheek where her twin sisters' hand had connected. She looked at the black and red haired woman in shock and disbelief. "I… d-don't understand…" She whispered tearfully, as her eyes watered up. "You were supposed to understand." She started to back away, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We're sisters… WE'RE SISTERS!" She wailed, as she turned and ran away from the human, crying all the way home.

Rebecca just watched the gargoyle run away, not bothering to go after and apologise for what she did. She was so angry! Angrier than she had ever been in her whole life, and yet… as she looked at the hand she had used to hit the female, somehow… she didn't feel right about doing it.

She stared at her hands curiously. That was odd, why were they red? She looked at the walls, they were red too, like they had been bathed in a red light or something, but she didn't see as lights anywhere.

She didn't realise the light source from coming from her own eyes.

*****

"Do you think Delilah found her?" Aaron asked, "her sister dashed out of here pretty fast."

  
"I hope Rebecca gets over it, I'm sure it must be hard to understand the truth if all this time, she didn't know she was a clone?" Sighed Angela.   
  
"Oh I'm sure she'll..." Aaron stopped in mid sentence when he saw Delilah run in the room, tears pouring down her cheeks, as she cried into her lovers out stretched arms. "Delilah...? What's wrong? What happened?"   
  
"She didn't want to know me Aaron!" The poor clone wailed "I tried to make her understand and-and sh-she slapped muh-me!" She buried her tear-covered face into Aaron's shoulder "She doesn't want me! She doesn't want ME!" She wept   
  
Elisa hesitated at first, but knelt down and put her hands on her clone's shoulders "Delilah... I'm sorry." She whispered.   
  
The white haired gargoyles turned her head to look at her; her eyes going red and puffy all ready "Why didn't she want to know me?" She wept hoarsely "I didn't do anything to her."   
  
"I know honey." Elisa said, as her eye just caught the last bit of retreating red and black hair, dash away behind a corner.   
  
Elisa stood up, she didn't really want to leave Delilah in this state and the tears in her eyes reminded her of how she looked when she cried herself, but she had to talk to this woman, for Delilah's sake.  


*****

Rebecca stepped away and left her hiding place. She didn't know why she had gone back, but part of her was upset by her actions towards the white haired gargoyle. She broke into a run but tripped over instantly over a piece of fallen brick. She rubbed her head and gave a silent groan. She blinked a little and gave a gasp as she saw her reflection in a nearby puddle of water. Her eyes were glowing red!

She shook her head in disbelief, red eyes? No! How could she have red eyes? But then she remembered once seeing a picture of gargoyles with eyes that glowed…

NO! It was more proof! More proof of what she was!

But she didn't want to believe it, something must just be wrong with her eyes. She started rubbing furiously trying to make them stop glowing. 

*****

Elisa walked up behind the distressed clone silently, watching as she saw the poor woman sitting on the ground and rubbing her eyes. She spoke, uneasily whilst stepping closer "Rebecca?" she said softly.

Rebecca didn't move. She kept trying to rub the red out of her eyes.

Elisa spoke louder "Rebecca?" Rebecca continued to rub her eyes frantically, if she rubbed any more she was going to damage herself. "Stop!" Elisa said sternly as she grabbed Rebecca's hands and looked at her sadly as she stepped in front of her half clone.

Rebecca looked at her with distress in her red eyes.

The raven-haired detective had to silence a gasp when she saw Rebecca's eyes were glowing. "I know that this has been a terrible shock to you, but its really not all that bad!"

Rebecca nodded her head to say it was

Elisa gave a sigh "The clones are slow, but they're good people, despite how they were made and… your sister Delilah... she loves you!"

Rebecca bared her teeth at the name.

****

SHES NOT MY SISTER! She quickly wrote on her note pad. **SHE'S A MONSTER.**

"She cares for you and wants you to be with her!" Elisa protested "The only monster here is Thailog and." She paused, knowing that Thailog was really alive was going to be difficult to tell her and Delilah, but she wasn't going to tell them, none of them had to know, he couldn't do anything in his physical condition without the use of a cane. "…And she is your sister!!!! You and she were born from the same tube at the same time. That makes you twins!"

Rebecca raised her hand to slap Elisa when she heard the detective use the word 'tube'. She wasn't born in a tube!

Elisa grabbed her arm before the mute woman could bring it down on her face "Don't. Even. Think about it!!!" Elisa warned, "I've had a hard enough day without needing this"

Rebecca gave her a hard stare.

****

I WANT TO GO HOME NOW! She wrote.

"All right," Elisa sighed, "I'll take you home." She looked at Rebecca sadly, "But would you at least say goodbye to Delilah? You owe her that much... you really hurt her."

Rebecca shook her head defiantly.

Elisa gave a sigh "Very well! Come on then." She said as she waved her clone in the direction of her car.

"Why do you hate Delilah so much?" The detective asked Rebecca after the two had got in the car and drove off to Rebecca's home. "What has she done to you that's so terrible?"

Rebecca thought for a moment whilst trying not to look in the mirrors of the car because her eyes were still glowing red **I'M NOT A CLONE **She wrote defiantly.

Elisa thought about the comment and suddenly, she thought of something "that's right!" She exclaimed, "You're not! And neither is Delilah!"

Rebecca stared at her in confusion.

"My god!" Elisa has far off look in her eyes, thank goodness there were hardly any cars on the road! "It just occurred to me!"

She looked at Rebecca happily "Rebecca! Do you know what the difference is between a clone and… and an ordinary person?

Rebecca shook her head.

"Well, a clone, for lack of a better word, is a copy of a person... they were grown by a single strand of DNA, from their originals." Elisa explained. "Like Brentwood was grown by a strand of Lexington's DNA so naturally, he grew up to be just like him!"

Rebecca showed Elisa a question mark, unsure of what Elisa was getting at.

"But an ordinary person like me was... grown by two strands of DNA! My mother's _and_ father's"

****

WHAT IS YOUR POINT?

"... And you and Delilah!!!" Elisa exclaimed, "You and Delilah weren't grown by one strand like the rest of the clones! You were grown from two!!! Demona's and mine!"

****

YOUR POINT?

"It means.... You're not really a clone at all!" Elisa smiled "You and Delilah were conceived from me and Demona!" Elisa paused for a moment as she shuddered at the thought "The only difference between you and other ordinary people is that you weren't born from a human mother or hatched from a gargoyle egg. Your growth was accelerated so you would reach adulthood in just a few months!"

****

SO? YOU THINK I CARE? Rebecca wrote angrily, **YOU'RE SAYING THAT I WASN'T BORN! THAT I WAS CREATED IN A STUPID LAB!**

"Of course you were born! You were just born different, so were Delilah and the others!"

****

I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO EXIST! Rebecca wrote, her eyes were beginning to get brighter and brighter. **BUT _SHE_ WAS!**

"Can you say the same for all of us?"

"When a pair or twins are born and one of them dies... was the one who survived supposed to exist and the other was supposed to die?" Elisa asked.

****

NO ONE EVEN CARED WHAT HAPPENED TO ME. Rebecca wrote miserably.

"Delilah cared!" Elisa said

****

NO ONE KNEW I EXISTED

"_She_ did, but... Thailog did something to her; he erased her memory or something. I don't know what." Elisa said, "She only just started to remember a short time ago"

****

HE HURT ME

"I know honey!" The detective said with sympathy "and it was wrong... so wrong."

****

SHUT UP! The mute wrote **YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME EITHER!**

"Of course I care!" Elisa protested "What kind of a mother would I be if I didn't care?" She said slowly "Why do you think I came looking for you?"

Rebecca stared at Elisa **YOU ARE MY. **She hesitated before writing the next word **MOTHER?**

Elisa gave a small, shy smile "I'm… one of them, I'm guessing that's my body you have anyway."

Rebecca wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of having two mothers.

"Be grateful that you didn't have two fathers!!! Now that is something I'd like to see." Elisa chuckled.

Rebecca looked at Elisa furiously **I SHOULDN'T HAVE 2 MOTHERS! OR 2 FATHERS!**

Elisa took on a serious tone "Rebecca! I know this... family reunion wasn't the one you were expecting?! But the clones are good people, if a little different..."

****

I DON'T CARE

"...I know, but the point is, whether or not you shouldn't have... you do!" Elisa could see that Rebecca wasn't listening "and the clones and Delilah are your family, whether you want to believe it or not! And they care about you a great deal!

Rebecca folded her arms and looked away with her nose up in the air.

"Rebecca!" Elisa said with a growl "I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, but.... It wouldn't have made any difference if you had met Delilah or not! You would still be the same person that you are now!" She said, "You're no different than what you were before you met Delilah. The only difference is, now... you have a family and a sister and you know about your past, which is what you wanted anyway."

****

IT'S NOT THE ONE I _WANTED_

"Not everyone gets what they wanted Rebecca!!!" Elisa said rather loudly "Look at my friend Aaron, the werewolf! He lost both his parents... his father was forced to change him into a werewolf to save his life when some bad people killed him! And then they murdered his father!" She looked at her clone and still saw she wasn't getting through to her. "And my brother Derek!!! Do you think he enjoys being the way he is??? He was an ordinary man until that bastard Sevarius came and mutated him and the other mutates as well including Claw who won't even speak because the whole experience was just too traumatic for him

Rebecca looked down at her feet, tears rolling down her cheeks **YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND**

Elisa stopped the car and took her offspring's hands in her own "Then make me understand???" Elisa said loudly… desperately "I can't even begin to imagine what this must be like for you?! But... that ship has sailed now Rebecca! Now, you know the truth and nothing you say or do is going to change it! So, all you can do now... is deal with it!" Elisa's voice softened "but you don't have to do it alone… I'm here for you!"

****

I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! Rebecca scribbled down with haste** I DON'T NEED ANYONES HELP HUMAN! **Rebecca stared at the last word in shock... why did she write that word?

Elisa also looked at the word with shock as well "I guess you're more like Demona than I thought." Elisa said quietly "And of course, you need help! Everyone needs help, no matter how small or great the problem is?!" She rubbed her clone's hand urgently "what about your friend... Amy? Are you gonna turn her away too?"

Rebecca didn't answer.

"Let me ask you this... suppose that it wasn't you who was the clone and it was one of your buddies instead??? Would you think any different of them?

Rebecca bit her lip but still didn't answer as she saw her apartment building in the distance and pointed to it.

Elisa sighed in defeat but started the car again and drove over to the building.

She looked at Rebecca as she neared the build. "Rebecca… please think about all that I've said tonight. If not for Delilah's sake then for your own. Please?

As soon as the car stopped Rebecca got out. She put a piece of paper on the seat that she had been sitting in. **MAYBE**

Elisa smiled "That's all I ask."

Rebecca suddenly remembered that her eyes were still glowing red as she quickly moved back into the car to hide.

"You have to calm down Rebecca!" Elisa said soothingly "Gargoyle eyes only glow like that when they're really angry"

****

I AM CALM!

"Then why are your eyes still glowing?" She asked with a smirk. She could really begin to see the Demona arrogance appearing in Rebecca.

****

I DON'T KNOW THEY WON'T STOP!

"You're obviously still tense... you need to fully calm down. Just take some deep breaths, think of Christmas or something nice."

Rebecca tried her best to calm down as best she could but it was no use, her eyes were still burning bright red. She looked at a pair of sunglasses on Elisa's dashboard hopefully.

"Huh??? Oh.... Yeah, if you want?" she said, as she handed them over.

****

I DON'T WANT AMY TO SEE ME LIKE THIS.

"If you wish," Elisa sighed "but... you can't keep this from her forever Rebecca... she's going to find out eventually."

Rebecca nodded, but she couldn't and _wouldn't_ tell Elisa the truth that she was scared of telling Amy! She was afraid of how her friend would react; knowing that the person she had been living with wasn't actually a real person.

"Do you... want me to talk to Amy for you?" Elisa asked kindly.

Rebecca shook her head wildly to say no. If her friend Amy were ever going to find out the truth, it would be from her, and her alone.

"All right! Tell her I said hi anyway, and tell her that I hope she's doing fine?" The raven-haired woman just thought of something else "Hey can I borrow some paper?" Elisa asked.   
  
Rebecca watched as Elisa quickly scribbled something on the paper that she had been given.   
  
"Here." The detective said as she handed back the paper, which now had a number on it. "That's my phone number, if you change your mind just give me a call." Rebecca pointed to her throat saying that she wouldn't be able to use it. "Or get your friend Amy to do it, just… please? If you change your mind?"   
  
Rebecca just nodded her head as she donned the sunglasses and stepped away from the car again, giving a little wave after Elisa had driven off.

*****

"I'm getting worried" Said Amy, as she looked out the window again to see if she could Rebecca anywhere.   
  
"Oh don't be." Said a woman with orange-red hair, as she sipped a cup of tea, lazily. "She's probably just gone out for a walk or something."   
  
"She usually leaves me a note telling me where she's gone." Amy sighed.   
  
"Well maybe she just forgot?" Leo said, as he bit into an apple.   
  
"You mother her too much." The other woman replied with a grin.   
  
"I do not Maxine!" Amy protested. "I just hope she put her scarf on though…"   
  
"If you say so." Maxine said with a grin, before sipping her tea again.   
  
"I'm just getting a little bit worried OK? She's been acting kind of strange lately, been drawing nothing, but gargoyles."   
  
"Look who's talking, you used to go on and on about how all the people in the whole city supposedly transformed into gargoyles, including yourself."  
  
"You turned into one as well." Amy said with a growl. She didn't like Maxine making fun of what she thought had happened that one night. 

  
"Well it's amazing how you seem to be able to think we changed even though nobody else seems to remember."   
  
"You were there though," Amy said "Remember? We were down in the subway that night and then we were eyeing up those guys in loin clothes?" Amy smirked at the memory.   
  
"Well obviously I don't." Maxine said as she crossed her arms "Besides how is it that it's only _you_ that remembers and the rest of _us_ don't?" She smirked.   
  
Amy looked down at the floor "I… I don't know, I mean I knew I was a gargoyle but… but it felt like it was normal, like I had always been one… that everyone had always been one."   
  
"Riiiiight." Maxine snorted.   
  
"Come on Amy it's like when you said everyone turned to stone, why didn't you?" Leo asked.   
  
"People said it was because they saw something on TV, I guess whatever happened didn't affect me because I bust mine after I knocked it over." She said. "I went to answer my door after you knocked on it and when I did I saw you, my sister and Maxine just standing there and you were stone statues." She said sadly "I couldn't get out because you guys were standing in the doorway and when I tried to ring someone on the phone no one answered. I didn't know what to do, but when the sun came up you guys changed back."  
  
"It's a shame you didn't know what else was going on in the city." Leo said grimly "You could have told us what happened to all those missing people."   
  
"I still say it was aliens." Maxine said.   
  
"Oh sure, _don't_ believe me about what happened, but make up something stupid anyway. Besides if it was aliens why couldn't they have abducted you as well?" Amy growled.   
  
"Oh now that's just being rude." The red hair said, "You're still peed off with me because I helped to get Rebecca a job aren't you?"   
  
"You got her a job in a frikken strip club!" Amy snapped.   
  
"Well she needed money for your stupid birthday present, I just helped her get some." Maxine grinned.   
  
"Look, I don't care that you do it yourself, but getting Rebecca to do it as well was just… just…"   
  
"Hey, she enjoyed it." Maxine said with a nasty grin. 

  
Amy bared her teeth "Why I orta…" She would have done something to if Rebecca hadn't opened the door at the exact same time. "Rebecca!" Amy exclaimed. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you! And where on earth did you get those sunglasses?" She asked angrily.   
  
Rebecca looked at her for a moment before running into the bedroom with tears running down her cheeks.   
  
"Rebecca wait! Come back this instant!" Amy ordered as she tried to follow after her friend, but the mute slammed the door in her face and quickly locked it. "Rebecca open this door this instant!" Amy shouted as she banged her fist against the wood.   
  
"Uh… I think I should go." Maxine said as she put her cup down on the table and stood up to leave.   
  
Leo got up as well and showed her the door before going back and tried to persuade Rebecca as well to come out, but inside Rebecca wasn't listening…   


*****

  
Rebecca stood in the middle of the room, slowly taking deep breaths as the anger started to grow inside her again.   
  
To her, her life had always been like a Christmas present with colourful wrapping and a pretty bow that made you wonder exactly what the mysterious package actually contained? But now it was Christmas day and the wrapping was off and now the life that she had so long been waiting to have, was nothing more… than a hand knitted jumper.

She didn't have a life, she was just a clone…   
  
A clone who was never meant to exist, a thing that wasn't meant to have been given the spark of life.

Just a worthless accident!

Nobody cared for her, nobody had given birth to her, and nobody from her mysterious past had loved her. She didn't have any real parents, or any friends who had been searching for her! No childhood, no first steps or first words or learning to ride her first bike, no pets, no brothers or sis…   
  
Rebecca looked down at the floor, sadly, as she felt a stab of guilt sweep through her as she remembered hitting Delilah. But Delilah deserved to be hit… didn't she?   
  
The mute looked up again and stared at the mirror that was standing in front of, her reflection stared back at her, mocking her, telling her that the face she wore wasn't hers but someone else's!   
  
Rebecca started breathing deeper, trying to calm down, but the mirror… all the mirrors in the room, were laughing at her! Mocking her! Telling her she was a freak! A monster! An _ACCIDENT!!!!!!_   
  
Rebecca smashed the mirror, broke it into as many pieces as she could, then the other mirrors! All of them! She wanted them to _SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  


As soon as she had smashed all of them she grabbed some lipstick and started writing on the wall in big black letters.

**__**

I'M A FAKE! I'M A FAKE! I'M A FAKE! I'M A FAKE!

She wrote those few words a couple of more times before throwing the lipstick on the floor, diving onto her bed and started to weep into the pillow as the bedroom door smashed open.

*****

"Rebecca, come on! Please come out!" Amy begged "I'm sorry I shouted at you!"

"Yeah, come on elf, what's wrong?" Leo asked through the door as well.

They suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of glass breaking. Then… silence! 

"Oh my god!" Amy cried fearing the worst "Leo do something!"

With that Leo took a running leap at the door, shoulder first as he tried to break open the door. On the third attempt it opened with an all mighty crack!

"Rebecca if you've hurt yourself I'll…" Amy paused mid sentence as she stepped into the room seeing Rebecca on the bed, her head in the pillows and the whole room covered in fragments of mirrors.

"Hoo… boy…" Leo whispered "This'll take some cleaning up."

"Rebecca! What the hell have you done?!" Amy shouted, "Look at this mess!"

Rebecca did nothing, she just continued to cry into the pillow.

"Rebecca explain yourself!" Amy demanded.

Rebecca raised up two fingers in response.

"Rebecca!" Amy exclaimed, "What's wrong with you?" She asked as she stepped closer towards her friend.

Rebecca sat up still wearing her sunglasses and wrote on a piece of paper **LEAVE ME ALONE!**

"What? Why?" Amy asked.

****

YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ME!

"What on earth are you talking about? Of course I want know you! What makes you think I don't?" Amy sat down on the bed next to her friend. "And why are wearing those sunglasses anyway? Come on take them off." She moved her hands towards her mute friend's face to take them off but Rebecca swatted the hands away. "O…Kay? Don't take them off then." Amy said as she backed off the bed a little. She hadn't seen Rebecca act like this since she had first moved in with her.

"Come on elf you can tell us what's wrong." Leo said, "We're your friends."

Rebecca looked up at Leo. Friends? Would they still be friends if she told them the truth?

****

I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU She wrote **YOU'LL HATE ME!**

"Excuse me? Rebecca what _are_ you talking about? Why are we going to hate you? Have you done something?" She gave Rebecca a hard look "Have you been stripping again?"

Rebecca shook her head wildly to say she hadn't.

"Then what?"

Rebecca hesitantly wrote on a piece of paper **I KNOW WHO I AM**

"What??????" both Amy and Leo cried at the same time "You know who you are???????"

Rebecca nodded sadly.

"Rebecca… Well that's… that's great!" Amy said as she hugged Rebecca excitedly. "…Isn't it?" She asked as she slowly began to stop smiling when she saw the water dripping from underneath the sunglasses. "Rebecca? Wh-why are you crying? Aren't you happy?"

Rebecca shook her head as she pushed Amy away and buried her face into her hands.

Amy looked at Leo with worried expression before gently putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Rebecca… what's wrong? Is there something you want to tell us? Like How did you find out? Do you have any family? What's your real name?"

Rebecca shook her head.

  
"Rebecca you can tell us who you are, surely it can't be that bad can it?"   
  
Rebecca nodded her head to say that it was.   
  
"Rebecca, please?" Amy begged "Please tell us who you are?"   
  
Rebecca shook her head again ^ No! ^ She said in sign language ^ you'll hate me! ^   
  
"You're a murderer aren't you?" Amy said slowly as she stared at her friend "Is that what you are?" She took a look around to see if she could see any weapons concealed anywhere around the room.   
  
Rebecca shook her head to say she wasn't.   
  
"Then what?" Amy cried as she looked at the mute, she was getting suspicious of who Rebecca was, "Who are you then? A bank robber? A rapist? A lawyer? A thief of some sort?"   
  
Rebecca shook her head to all those things. ^ I'm not real! I was never real! ^   
  
"Of course you're real!" Amy said "If you weren't then could I do this?" The Goth wannabe flicked Rebecca on the forehead. "You see?" She said as she watched Rebecca rub her head.   
  
Amy held out her arms. "Do you want an Amy hug?" She asked with a kind little smile.   


An Amy hug?

  
Yes, Amy hugs always made Rebecca feel so warm and safe. The mute woman slowly moved her body towards Amy and lowered her head to Amy's chest so she could hear her heart beat as Amy wrapped her arms round the poor woman's body, stroking the silky hair gently.   
  
"Girl, I…I don't care who you were." Amy said softly. "You're not that person anymore, You're Rebecca… my best friend. The person who I thought I could trust the most, the person who I've shared all my secrets with." She hesitated as she took a quick glance at Leo before what she said next "You're the person who I… who I spent the most magical night of my entire life with."   
  
"Say what?" Leo said in surprise.   
  
Amy took no notice of Leo's comment as she looked deeply into her friend's eyes "I love you Rebecca, you have, you always _will _be my best friend." She slowly moved forwards as if to kiss Rebecca but seemed to hesitantly stop at the last moment and just hugged her instead.   
  
"Please just tell us who you are Rebecca." Amy whispered "Please?"   
  
Rebecca felt tears trickle down her cheeks ^ Do you promise you won't hate me? ^ She asked.   
  
"I could never hate you." Amy smiled "I never hated you when you wrote on the walls, I never hated you when you tried to eat my pet rat, Ron, God rest his stinky soul." She gave another kind smile "I never hated you when you took that job as a stripper, sure I was angry but I never hated you." She hugged Rebecca again "I never hated you when you put me in hospital after that whole push you out of the way of the car incident, and I never hated you when you caught me mast…" she paused when she saw the raised eyebrow on Leo's face. "Uh… never mind, The point is that I'll never hate you, _never_!"   
  
Rebecca took a deep breath, it was now or never ^ My name is Rebecca ^ She signed.   
  
"It is?" Her two friends gasped at the same time.   
  
"So _that's_ why you chose that name, it was never anything to do with my sister, it was because it was your old name." Amy smiled "So what's your last name?"   
  
Rebecca shook her head ^ I don't have a last name ^ She signed.   
  
"Pardon?" Amy said, confused "how can you not have a last name?"   
  
^ Because I'm not supposed to exist ^ She closed her eyes as she did the next signs ^ I'm a clone. ^   
  
Amy stared at Rebecca in shock "What?" She exclaimed, "Yuh-you're a clone? What do you mean you're a clone? How can you be a clone?" She stared at Rebecca "You can't be serious?"   
  
Rebecca stood up and removed her sunglasses to reveal to the horror of Amy, her glowing red eyes.   
  
"Oh my GOD!" Amy screamed "What the hell are you?!"   
  
Rebecca took a step back in fear.   
  
They hated her! They thought she was a monster!   
  
She ran into the bathroom next door and locked the door.   
  
"No, Rebecca wait!" Amy cried as she tried to stop Rebecca running way.   


*****

Rebecca sat by the door rocking back and forth, tears flowing down her cheeks as the reality sunk in.

They hated her.

The look on Amy's face when she saw Rebecca's was unmistakable to that of fear and hate.

"Rebecca come out." Amy pleaded "Please?"

Rebecca pushed a note under the door. **NO! YOU HATE ME!**

"No I don't!" Amy said as she read the note.

****

YES YOU DO! YOU THINK I'M DISGUSTING! AN ABOMINATION!

"Rebecca!" Amy exclaimed. "I… I didn't say that!"

Rebecca posted her reply **BUT YOU THOUGHT IT!**

"I…" Amy wasn't sure what to say.

****

YOU SEE? YOU HATE ME!

"I… I don't!" Amy cried. She waited for a reply, but Rebecca didn't give one. "Rebecca… How did you think I was supposed to react? I didn't expect you to tell me you were a clone, I didn't guess that you were one, how could I?! That technology isn't supposed to work! And I certainly wasn't exactly expecting your eyes to glow like that."

****

BECAUSE I'M NOT ALL HUMAN

"huh?????" Leo gasped.

"Yeah... what Leo said!" Amy said "Huh????" But then Amy suddenly remembered about seeing a picture of the gargoyles "Oh my... you're... you're part garg aren't you?"

****

YES

"That explains the red eyes!" Amy muttered "and why you're so strong!" She gave a small laugh "It kinda makes everything about you make sense, why you didn't know anything, why you couldn't remember your past…" 

****

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Rebecca wrote

****

I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! She kept putting different pieces of paper with the same words on them. **I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!**

"Hate you????" Amy exclaimed "Why would I hate you?" She stepped closer to the door "I admit that finding out you're part garg is a bit of a shock, but... you're still the same person!"

****

BUT YOU HATE ME! Rebecca wrote.

****

YOU HAVE TO HATE ME! She wrote desperately

****

WHY DON'T YOU HATE ME???

"WE.DO.NOT.HATE.YOU!!!!" Amy shouted. "It is a shock but..." She said as she started to calm down a little, "you're still the same woman that we took in! who coloured the walls! and who drew pictures of us! The woman that I ate ice cream and Chinese with and got sick with."

****

BUT I'M A CLONE She wrote

"So is that sheep Dolly, but you don't hear her complaining."

****

I'M NOT REAL!

"who says you're not real?" Amy asked.

****

ME! She wrote angrily, **I SAY!**

"Rebecca, open the door!" Amy ordered

"I want to do something."

****

ARE YOU GOING TO HURT ME?

"No, of course not!"

"HA! Like Amy would be able to hurt you anyway!" Leo laughed before Amy slapped him on the face.

****

DO YOU PROMISE? Rebecca asked.

"Of course I promise!"

After a few moments the door unlocked and Rebecca peaked around it.

Amy smiled and held out her hand for Rebecca to take. "Feel better?" She asked.

The mute shook her head sadly.

Amy gave a sigh and gently pulled Rebecca to her and gives her a hug. "Rebecca! I… I can't even begin to imagine what this must be like for you." She said softly "But just remember that we are here for you! And it doesn't matter where you came from or how you came to be..." She wiped a tear from her friends eye "You're our friend and nothing else matters!" Amy rocked Rebecca in her arms until her sobs gradually died down into stifles and then hiccups.

"You know Rebecca… in a way I'm glad you are what you are."

Rebecca looked at her in confusion.

Amy gave a happy nod "I'm happy because… well… because everything that you've done, everything you know, it's because of me." Amy's smile grew. "I taught you everything you know… and… and it makes me proud… it makes me proud of myself that I could do that and I'm proud of you." Her smile got even bigger as she put her hands on her friends shoulders "Now I know how a mother feels about her child when she's grown up to become such a wonderful person."

Rebecca stared at Amy and flung her arms round her friend and started to hug Amy with joy just a little too hard.

"Re...Rebecca... air???????" Amy said shakily.

Rebecca let go, smiling a little sheepishly. ^ Sorry ^

"its okay " She said breathing heavily. She took in a few more big gulps of air "Okay!" She said after a while "Now... tell me exactly what happened?"

^ People came here ^ She explained.

^ They wanted to talk to you. ^ She signed ^ But they wanted me really and they took me to a place underground and there were giant talking cats and they were very friendly. ^

Amy blinked "Giant talking cats???" Rebecca nodded "Damnit! I'm allergic to cats as well."

^ But then I saw these gargoyles down there as well and there was a female one and she looked really familiar ^

"Do you remember where you saw the woman before?"

^ She was helping me when we found that wolf ^

"Oh her!" Amy said, remembering the gargoyle.

"Yeah I haven't seen Harry since then"

"Humph! Good riddance I say." Amy muttered. "I never liked him! The guy probably peed his pants out of fear and then did a runner."

"Go on Rebecca," Leo said, "what happened next?"

^ They told me I was cloned from some people ^ She signed sadly 

"Uh… Rebecca? Who... now you don't have to tell us if u don't want to, but... who precisely are you cloned from?" Amy asked. 

Rebecca bit her lip ^ You know them ^

"Oh god! Its not that old bat that I work for… the one who you grabbed by the chest, remember?"

The mute shook her head to say it wasn't.

"Thank god!" Amy said with a sigh of relief.

^ Do you know Elisa Maza? ^

Amy's face went pale as she remembered the last time she met someone with that name. "Yes...I remember her... was she the one who came here?"

The red and black haired woman nodded.

^ I was cloned from her ^

"HER?????" The Goth cried "You were cloned from her????" She took a step back to take a better look at Rebecca "well.... You _do_ have her figure, I guess, and your skin is almost the same tone as hers…"

^ But I don't look like her ^

"Yeah, I was about to say that." She said "So who was the other person that you're cloned from?"

^ Amy, why did you not ever realise? ^ She signed ^ Why did you not ever notice? ^

"Never notice what???" Amy asked curiously.

^ My face! ^ She signed with annoyance ^ Didn't it ever look familiar to you? You work for her company! You two work in the same building! ^

Amy just looked blankly at her "Rebecca... what are you talking about?"

^ Didn't you ever notice that I look like Dominique Destine? ^ 

Amy gasped and blinked a number of times before speaking "Miss destine????" She gasped "You're cloned from her????" Amy looked like she was going to kick herself as Rebecca nodded to say she was cloned from the red head. "I've… I've never met Miss destine." Amy said quietly.

^ You never saw her? ^ Rebecca signed ^ But she's your boss! ^

"No. She… she works on the top floor and I work in the middle one... my boss was the one who always went to speak to her and everything, but I never actually got to see her." Amy put a hand to her brow and rubbed it "I can't believe it, I was working in the same damn building as her as well! I'm so stupid!"

^ She is where I got my gargoyle traits from… apparently ^ She signed

"A GARGOYLE?????" Leo cried.

"MISS DESTINE IS A GARGOYLE?????" Amy cried. "How can that be???"

^ I don't know ^

Amy scratched her chin in thought "Well... This explains why she never works late at night, and why no one ever sees her at night for that matter!"

^ But they say that Delilah and me are twins and since she's a garg… ^ Rebecca went pale when she realised that she mentioned Delilah's name.

"Delilah???" Amy inquired "Who's Delilah?"

^ My… ^ Rebecca hesitated ^ She's my sister ^

"Your sister???" Amy cried, things were getting more surprising about Rebecca by the minute "You have a _sister?_ A twin sister?"

Rebecca looked at the floor and nodded.

"Well… well that's wonderful!" She said happily "It means that you've got some family after all!"

"So who is she?" Leo asked, "what's she like?"

"Does she look like you?" Amy asked.

She shook her head ^ She's a gargoyle ^

"Ahh…" Amy said, still a little shocked "Soooo.... What's she like? When are we gonna meet her?

Rebecca went even paler.

Amy looked at her friend with concern "Rebecca?"

^ I don't think you will want to meet her ^

"What on earth are you talking about? Of course we want to meet her!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah elf, I mean she's you're sister so that makes her family!" Leo said with a smile.

^ You just don't! ^

Amy looked closely at Rebecca "Why? What happened?"

She shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Rebecca? Did something else happen that you're not telling us about?" Amy asked as she put a hand on her friends' shoulder.

^ I did something… something bad! ^

Amy blinked a few more times "what?"

Rebecca continued to look down at the floor ^ She tried to talk to me, tried to be friends with me and I wouldn't listen… I was so confused and I… I lost my temper and... ^

Amy took her hand off Rebecca's shoulder "You hit her, didn't you." She said flatly. Her eyes showed disbelief.

Rebecca looked up and nodded her head, she tried to move closer to Amy, hoping she would give her another hug, but Amy stepped away from her.

"Don't touch me." Amy said angrily. 

Rebecca stared at her in disbelief.

"Rebecca how could you do such a thing?" Amy shouted "I raised you not to do such things and you… and you go and blow your chance with meeting your family!"

Rebecca couldn't believe what she was hearing, Amy was supposed to make her feel better, not make her feel worse.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, no I won't hug you!" Amy snapped as she stepped away from Rebecca's open arms.

"Amy's right elf," Leo sighed "that was pretty low."

Rebecca shook her head in confusion why weren't they defending her?

"It sounded like your sister liked you Rebecca." Amy said angrily "She probably wanted you to be friends with her… I WOULD HAVE KILLED FOR A BETTER RELATIONSHIP WITH MY OWN SISTER!" Amy turned round and ran to the door, but stopped just to look at Rebecca with angry tears "WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD REBECCA! I HOPE YOU'RE VERY LONELY!" With that she stormed out of the room.

Rebecca's lip trembled as she looked desperately at Leo, hoping he would say something comforting.

"Sorry elf," He said as he shook his head sadly "I'm going to have to agree with Amy on this one, you shouldn't have done what you did."

Amy feel to her knees, putting her hands together to plead to Leo to stay as he left the room and closed the door as best as he could.

Rebecca sat on the floor, more tears flowing down her cheeks. She stood up, he eyes getting brighter and brighter as she used her rage against the room. She attacked everything in sight, hitting the walls, stamping her feet, clawing at the pillows until she wore herself out and fell onto the bed exhausted, still filled with anger as she drifted off to sleep…

*****

Rebecca stood in the darkness, everything was so black and there seemed to be no end to place she was.   
  
She started to walk, trying to find a way out of the place, walking very far, yet feeling like she hadn't moved at all.   
  
She stopped as she saw something coming towards her.   
  
It was Amy!   
  
She seemed to be floating backwards towards the mute.   
  
Rebecca rushed towards her friend, hoping that Amy would comfort her, but something seemed to be wrong. The Goth, still hiding her face was laughing, but the laugh was changing from that of a happy laugh to that of a horrible, wicked laugh that was slowly starting to sound more and more male.   
  
Rebecca knew that this person, whoever they were wasn't Amy.   
  
"I'm not Amy!" The Amy look-a-like said with an evil laugh as it turned around to reveal not Amy's face but that of a man, or to be more precise, a _GARGOYLE_ male with glowing red eyes and navy blue skin!   
  
His hair changed from spiky black to snow white and his body grew and became more muscular, tearing the Goth clothes as huge wings and a tail burst through them.   
  
Rebecca's eyes widened in terror as she recognised the gargoyle from that of her other dreams. She tried to get away but her feet were sinking into the now tar like floor, all the while the monster was getting bigger and bigger and continued to laugh maniacally.   
  
Rebecca tried to scrabble away, tried so hard to get away but she continued to sink. She turned and wished she could have screamed as something began to sliver out from under the gargoyle's loincloth and wriggled over the ground towards her.   


She grabbed onto the floor, but all that did was cause her to start sinking into the floor.

The thing that had came from the monster sprang at Rebecca and wrapped itself around her neck.

She tried Desperately to pull it off but it was wrapped around too tightly.

She opened her eyes in terror at the prospect of dying when she saw a winged figure step out of the darkness.

It was Delilah!

She just stood there, watching as Rebecca held her arms out hoping that Delilah would save her.

"Why?" Delilah asked. "Why should I help you?"

Rebecca stared at her as the monster gargoyle started to pull her down into the floor.

"I showed you kindness." Delilah said coldly "I gave you acceptance… LOVE!" Delilah's eyes went red and her face showed nothing but hatred as she started to grow until her form engulfed Rebecca's vision. "I WANTED YOU AND ME TO BE FRIENDS! SISTERS! BUT YOU'RE SELFISH! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!"

Rebecca shook her head, using her hands to plead for Delilah to help her, to try and say she was sorry, but Delilah disappeared back into the darkness as Rebecca sank out of sight.

*****

Rebecca fell and dropped onto the floor with a bump.

Where the heck was she now?

She seemed to be in a cell of some sort, and as she got up and touched the walls, they felt… familiar?

She looked around the cells and saw lying on the wooden bench that was connected to the wall, the stone statue of Delilah.

She went to touch it when she heard what sounded like someone crying.

She moved her gaze towards the opposite corner of the wall and took a step back in shock when she saw who was crouched in the corner looking up at her with tears rolling down her cheeks.

It was herself! Wearing nothing but a few pieces of rag.

The ragged double stood up and looked at Rebecca angrily. "Why you do this?" She asked.

Rebecca's eyes widened, was _that_ what she really sounded like?

"Why you hurt friend Delilah?" The talking double demanded "What she do to you?"

Rebecca looked away, why was everyone trying to get her to know Delilah.

"Because she is sister… family…" Her double replied.

__

You can hear my thoughts? Rebecca thought in amazement.

"I can." Talking Rebecca replied, nodding.

__

Then why is everyone trying to make me get to know Delilah?

"Because she is kin."

__

She's not my kin! Rebecca thought angrily _She means nothing to me!_

"SHE DOES!" The primitive clone screamed "She is our sister! You loved her! She cares for you and she's the only family you have!" She started to calm down. "She kept you warm." She said softly.

Rebecca looked at Delilah, she felt like Delilah had done something for her, something very brave, but she was unsure of what exactly.

"You will be alone," The woman warned the mute "You will die unhappy… both of you…"

The room and ragged Rebecca and the statue of Delilah started to disintegrate.

"But you are afraid…"

Mute Rebecca held up her hands and saw that they were disintegrating as well.

"I HOPE YOU WILL BE ALONE NOW!" Talking Rebecca screamed, her eyes going yellow for a second before she disappeared. "YOU DESERVE TO BE ALONE, JUST LIKE DEMONA!"

__

No! Wait! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Her body started to tear apart _I'm SORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! _

*****

Rebecca woke up with a start and sat up in bed, sweat pouring from her brow. She looked towards the window and saw that it was day outside.

She got out of bed and stepped carefully over the mess that she made last night and went into the bathroom, and took a shower, trying not to think about the nightmare, but she couldn't help it.

The worst thing was now that she was thinking about Delilah, she had been horrible to her whit haired twin and she had done nothing to her.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her form and moved to the unbroken mirror on the wall and stared to dry her hair. She stopped when she suddenly realised that something was different in her appearances… mainly the fact that her eyes weren't glowing anymore.

She rubbed her eyes and gave a sigh of relief at this.

She put her clothes back on and sat back on the bed, trying to think things over.

Her stomach was churning from the guilt she was feeling about what she did and she wished it would go away.

Not only that but as she looked at her ear ring before she put it back on, she began to think about the hurt look on her sister's face.

Part of her… no all of her wanted to see Delilah again. See her, tell how sorry she was… try an make it up.

She pulled out of her pocket that Elisa had given her and went into the other room where Amy was.

*****

Rebecca crept into the room silently, moving closer towards Amy.

Her Goth friend was sleeping on the couch, snoring loudly, her arms and legs spread out and made the position she was in looked very uncomfortable.

Rebecca knelt down and shook her by the shoulder, trying to wake her up.

When Amy didn't wake up Rebecca held the woman's nose and covered her mouth

Amy opened her eyes in fright when she couldn't breath and she started flapping her arms and legs around widely.

Rebecca let go and just looked at her sadly.

"What the heck was that for?" Amy barked.

Rebecca just shrugged.

"Well what do you want?" Amy said with a hint of annoyance.

^ I want to see Delilah ^ Rebecca signed.

"Oh so _now_ you want to see her?" The Goth said coldly. "You sure she'll want to see _you_ though?"

Rebecca looked at the floor, her face filled with shame ^ I'm sorry ^

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to." Amy said slowly.

^ I know ^

"I'm sorry I shouted Rebecca I was just…" Amy bit her lip "Well you know about me and my sister, it just upset me that you've got one and you didn't try to get to know her, I don't want you ending up with a sibling relationship like the one I had." She sighed.

Rebecca held up Elisa's phone number to Amy's face.

"What's this?" Amy asked as she took the piece of paper from the mute and looked at it.

^ It's Elisa's phone number, she said to ring her if I changed my mind. ^ She blushed at little ^ Could you ring her? ^

Amy thought for a moment before nodding "OK, fine."

Amy got up and picked up the phone and dialled the number…

*****

****

Fifteen minutes later…

"… OK, thanks Elisa, yeah I'll tell her that, see you later, bye." Amy put down the phone and smiled at her mute friend. "Well I've just talked to her and she's agreed for you to talk to Delilah… but not where you met her last night, she's getting someone to take her some where else."

^ Where? ^ Rebecca asked.

Amy grinned, "It's a surprise." She said with a wink. "We'll get going in a little while after we call on Leo, but first how about some breakfast?" 

Rebecca nodded in agreement.

As they sat down to eat Rebecca asked Amy a question ^ Amy… ^ she started ^ Did Leo say anything before he left about when you said about us sharing that…? ^

Amy gave a wicked smile "That one night? Yeah he did."

^ And…? ^

"I told him we stayed up all night watching Disney films." She smirked. She saw the surprise on Rebecca's face "Well we did once didn't we? It was the one I was talking about after all." Amy said winking with a devilish smile "Why? Which one did were _you_ thinking of?" She smirked.

Amy burst out laughing as Rebecca just gave a big cheesy grin.

*****

****

Castle Wyvern, near sun set…

"I can't believe this," Leo said as he looked over the edge of the castle, almost loosing his sunglasses in the process. "This is so cool!"

"Yeah I've got to agree I always wondered what it was like up here." Said Amy.

Rebecca just looked around the castle in wonder, she felt like this was the place where she belonged but she didn't tell that to Elisa who was giving her and the others a guided tour.

"I'm glad you like this place." Elisa said as she and the others got to the very top of the castle where there were many statues of gargoyles.

"Are these them?" Amy asked as she pointed towards them.

"Yup." Elisa said as she nodded her head "Thought they won't wake up until sunset." She looked towards the sun and saw that it was almost down. "I'll take you to Delilah." She said to Rebecca, Leo and Amy.

As they walked to one of the towers Elisa looked at a piece of paper that Rebecca had given her. She gave a sad nod "Yes… yes, she was very upset when she went to sleep. I don't think she would have stopped crying if she hadn't turned to stone."

Rebecca looked away, ashamed until they finally reached the top where a lone statue of a female gargoyle stood with a an unhappy look on her face and a hand that seemed to show that she had been rubbing her eyes as she had entered her stone sleep.

"Is that your sister?" Amy asked in awe as she stepped forward to take a good look at the clone. "She looks like you." She said to Elisa.

"Yeah I know." Elisa said as she rubbed her arm uncomfortably. She saw the sun was just a few moments from setting. "I'd better go and tell the others." She looked at Delilah then at Rebecca "Good luck." She said quietly as she left down the stairs.

Rebecca sat on the wall and waited until she heard a cracking sound that was coming from the statue. She watched in amazement like Leo and Amy were doing as Delilah broke out of her stone skin with a mighty roar.

"Woah…" Amy whispered as She watched Delilah stretch her limbs and gave a loud yawn.

Delilah opened her eyes and stared around in confusion. What was she doing here? The last thing she remembered was going to sleep in the labyrinth and now she was standing on top of the castle?

"Uh… hi." Amy said nervously.

Delilah span round and stared at her, then Leo. "Who are you?" She asked quietly.

"My name's Amy, and this is Leo," The Goth said waving towards Leo. "We're friends of Rebecca."

Delilah's eyes turned towards Rebecca "Oh… it's you." She said coldly "What do you want?"

Rebecca made some signs and Amy translated "I've come to talk to you." Amy said.

"Well, I don't want to talk to _you_." She said acidly as she turned away and spread her wings ready to glide off.

"No wait!" Amy translated. "Please I've come to talk to you." Amy watched her friend's signs "And to say I'm sorry."

"SORRY?!" Delilah screamed, her eyes blazing as she bared her teeth at the three. Amy and Leo stepped back a little in fright. "HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU'RE SORRY!?" she pointed at Rebecca "I did nothing to you and you hit me!"

"I was upset." Amy said for Rebecca "I so confused." Rebecca stepped towards Delilah with pleading eyes "Please, I'm sorry, I want to get to know you, I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for that." Delilah hissed "I wanted to get to know you and you turned me away." Her eyes started to glow again "I hate _you_!" She put her face in her hands and wept "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Rebecca looked at Delilah, she wanted to comfort her, but she didn't think that her twin would let her.

She had failed.

Now she had nothing left to live for.

She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. She walked over to Delilah and forced the paper into her hand.

Delilah just gave her a hard stare as she watched Rebecca back away from her, watched as Rebecca got up onto the wall on the tower and stood up.

"Rebecca… what are you doing?" Amy asked the mute nervously "Don't do what I think you're going to do."

But it was too late.

Rebecca looked into the eyes of her twin sadly and stepped backwards off the wall, down to the streets below.

"NO!" Amy screamed as she attempted to grab her falling friend, but if Leo hadn't pulled her back she would have gone over as well. _"REBECCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _

Delilah just stared in horror.

Why had Rebecca done that?

She looked at the crumpled piece of paper.

It said **I LOVE YOU**

Delilah's eyes widened as she looked towards Amy, and felt something in her heart move "No!" She whispered as she stood up "Sister! I'm coming!" She cried as she jumped over the side…

*****

Rebecca fell.

She gave a sigh as she plummeted towards the ground at a great speed.

At least the pain wouldn't last long.

At least she wouldn't cause anymore pain to anyone, at least the mistake that was her life would be erased, and she wasn't meant to exist anyway so it didn't matter if she died or not.

She looked down to see the ground starting to come up to meet her. She looked up to see the castle shooting into the sky and an angel coming to grab her as the world went black…

*****

"She's dead! She's dead!" Amy cried into Leo's chest "She killed herself! It was my fault I should have stopped her! I killed Rebecca again!" She sobbed.

"Amy! AMY!" Leo shouted, "It's not your fault! Shut UP! I…" He stopped as he and Amy heard something dig into the walls of the castle.

They looked over to see Delilah climbing up the side of the castle, holding Rebecca tightly.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Amy wept as she hugged Delilah after the gargoyle had put down the unconscious mute.

Rebecca slowly opened her eyes to see that Amy and Delilah were looking at her.

"Why did you do it!" Delilah demanded "Why did you jump off that building?"

^ I wanted to… know. ^ Rebecca said in sign language, which Amy told Delilah even though the Goth couldn't believe it herself. 

"Know what?" The clone asked.

Rebecca stood up ^ I thought you wouldn't want me, that my life was pointless, ^ Rebecca smiled as Amy told Delilah ^ But you saved me, you do want me! ^

"I…" Delilah rubbed her arm "I just couldn't let you die..."

Rebecca flung her arms round her twin much to the surprise of Delilah, but slowly she wrapped her own arms round the mute and started to cry.

"My sister." She wept "My very own family! My… very own big sister!"

Rebecca looked at Delilah, surprised at the comment.

Her? A big sister?

She nodded happily and pulled Delilah into another hug.

Yes.

She liked the sound of that.

*****

__

I guess I'm not needed anymore… Amy thought as she walked away from the reunited sisters.

*****

"*Sniff* I love a happy ending, don't you?" Leo asked as he got something in his eye. "Amy?" He looked around, but Amy was gone.

*****

Amy hugged her knees once she found a place to sit on the floor and started to cry. She was alone again; she'd lost her best friend now that she had her family back. Rebecca probably wouldn't even want to know her now.   
  
"Excuse me… are you Amy Hart?" Asked a female voice.   
  
Amy looked up and gave a gasp, as she looked into the eyes of a lavender skinned gargoyle who had leaned down and had put a hand on the human's shoulder.   
  
"Y-yes, I'm Amy." She said quietly.   
  
"I'm pleased to meet you Amy, my name's Angela." The lavender gargoyle said with a smile.   
  
"Yeah… hi…" Amy mumbled, she didn't really feel like talking at the moment.   
  
"Why are you crying?" Angela asked with concern.   
  
"It-it's nothing." Amy said wiping the tears out of her eyes with the back of her sleeve, smudging her mascara.   
  
"I don't understand, aren't you happy Rebecca has her family now?"   
  
Amy was strangely quiet, as she looked down at the floor, "Well yeah I…" She stopped and hung her head "No… I'm not."   
  
"But why?"   
  
"Because… because she probably won't want to live with me anymore, this castle is a nice place, and… and she'll probably want to be with her family all the time now." Amy looked at Angela carefully. "You look familiar, do I know you?"   
  
"I'm the daughter of the woman who Rebecca was cloned from."   
  
"Wo… so you're the mysterious daughter of Dominique Destine? That would explain why we never see much of you." Amy said. "Wait a minute… does this mean that you and Rebecca are sist…?"   
  
"No…" Angela said quickly shaking her head "I think it's best not to think like that, I don't think Delilah wishes to share her sister with me… or anyone." She gave a sigh "Delilah doesn't get on well with me, or Demona, well she tried to get my mother to accept her, but I don't think it worked out very well." She said sadly.   
  
"Oh…" Amy looked a little surprised "I didn't know Dominique Destine was a gargoyle."   
  
"Oh yes, an immortal one in fact."   
  
"Immortal?" Amy exclaimed "How old is she really then?"   
  
"Over a thousand years old." The lavender gargoyle said casually.   
  
"Whoa… that's… old!" Amy said in awe. 

"I suppose it is." She looked at Amy with concern "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah I-I guess, it's just…" She paused and stared at the gargoyles walking into the corridor.   
  
"Hello," The Japanese gargoyle greeted bowing politely.   
  
"Uh, yeah hi." Amy mumbled, as she wasn't feeling too comfortable with all these gargoyles staring at her. She looked at the brick red gargoyle curiously, "You look… familiar somehow." She said slowly, as she looked at the others including the large light blue one and the smallish coloured mustard yellow one.   
  
"I don't recall meeting you though." Brooklyn said.   
  
"The subway!" She cried snapping her fingers, "That was it! I saw you in the subway once!"   
  
"We don't use the subways" Broadway said, "we only ever used it when we was…?" His eyes opened wide, as a sudden thought struck his mind "Hey… you wouldn't happen to have been with a blonde and a red head when you saw us would you?" He asked.   
  
Amy nodded shyly.   
  
"Gee I always wondered what happened to you guys and… Wing…? Are you all right?" Lex asked concerned as he saw Wings eyes blaze red.   
  
"You!" Wing snarled "You're a Quarryman!" She accused with a pointing talon. "I saw you once before I met the clan, you were getting into your Quarrymen clothes in an alley."  
  
"What?????" Lex cried, his eyes glowing a bright white as he and the other's stared at Amy "You're a Quarryman??????"   
  
"It-it's not what you think!" Amy said as she backed away a bit "I've got nothing against you guys, it was-it was just helping me and…"   
  
"And what?" Wing sneered baring her talons menacingly.   
  
"Look those guys are jerks!" Amy snapped "I only just joined to help Rebecca OKAY!" Amy gave Wing a hard stare "I wanted to help my friend, some gargoyle with white hair threw her in a Dumpster and left her for dead. She had no idea who she was, where she came from and then the Quarrymen come along and me and Rebecca thought that we could use them to find the one who hurt her in the first place. We never, ever tried to hurt you guys. Never!" Amy took angry deep breaths ready to lash at anyone else who tried to insult her when Angela put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"We understand… we've just had some bad experiences with those people that's all."   
  
"Yeah, uh… sorry." Broadway apologised.   
  
"So… what about the other two you were with? What's that red head like?" Brooklyn asked before Sata said something loud in Japanese but it didn't sound nice.   
  
"Actually if you wanna know… Maxine, that's her name, well she's… a stripper."   
  
"Oh… that's… nice." Broadway said "And how about the blonde? What's she doing these days?"   
  
"Broadway…" Angela mocked warned with a small laugh, but then she saw the unhappy look in the Goth's eyes. "Amy, what' wrong?"   
  
"The blonde one was my sister," Amy said as tears formed in her eyes "but… she's dead now."   
  
Everyone was silent.   
  
"I'm so sorry." Angela said as she gave Amy a little hug.   
  
"She was killed in a hit and run, but maybe she deserved it, she was a drug user." Amy said coldly.   
  
Angela looked at her in horror, "how could you say such a thing? She was your sister." She exclaimed.   
  
"You didn't know her though." Amy said "She took drugs, she stole things to pay for her damn habit, she hated me, she hated my parents… she stole money from me, she beat me up when she was drunk for Gods sake!" Amy shouted as tears flowed down her cheeks "I hated Rebecca! She never treated me like a sister should! She was cruel and spiteful, and then I caught her stealing money from my purse and then we had a fight, she ran away and… and… then she died and…" Amy bit her lip "And it was my fault, she died because of me." She wept "It was all my fault." She gave a sniff "But then Rebecca came along and everything was all right."   
  
"Wait, wait, wait." Brooklyn said "You named that clone after your dead sister?" He gave a look of disgust.   
  
"I didn't name her, she chose that name herself!" She growled "Do you think I wanted her to have that name? But she didn't want anything else so I let her." Amy smiled "When I met Rebecca, everything felt better. I was happy with my life, I didn't feel alone." She gave a sigh "I never had many friends, but Rebecca was perfect, she loved me… no one ever told me they loved me before. It was the first real message she ever gave me." Her lip trembled as she remembered the happy look her friend had when she had given Amy the letter.   
  
"And… I love her." Amy sobbed "God I love her so much, she's the best friend I've ever had!" She cried, loudly, into Angela's shoulder   
  
Angela looked at Amy oddly "are you two… lovers?" She asked.   
  
Amy blushed a little "does it really look like that?" She asked with a sad sort of smirk.   
  
"Well I…."   
  
"We're not." Amy said sternly "We're just friends… the best of friends and I…. And I-I don't want to loose her!" She howled "I don't wanna loose her! I don't! I don't! But I am! She's never going to want me now! She's got what she wants and now she won't-won't want me-ee-ee-eeeeeeeee!" She sobbed as she broke down on Angela who tried so desperately to calm the young woman down until two gentle hands pulled Amy by the shoulders and turned her round.   
  
"Ruh-Rebecca?" Amy whispered tearfully as she looked into the eyes of her best friend.   
  
^ How dare you? ^ Rebecca signed angrily ^ How dare you think such things? ^   
  
"I-I just…"   
  
^ I will NEVER leave you! ^ Rebecca took her sister's hand and placed it into Amy's own. ^ We are friends… family ^ She hugged Amy ^ I love you. ^   
  
Rebecca wrote the word **FAMILY** to Delilah and then pointed to Amy.   
  
Delilah nodded her head, understanding with a smile as she held Amy's hand. "You are Rebecca's friend… her family… that makes us family too." She said as she and Rebecca pulled Amy into a long loving hug.   
  
Elisa watched with Aaron and Leo from a distance. She saw a that a new family was born that night, and somehow she knew, as she watched the three, that nothing would ever break it up.   


*****

  
**Destine Manor, the next night…**   
  
Demona was at her desk, going over a few documents of some of the projects that her company was doing when she heard her Balcony doors opening quietly.   
  
"Demona?" Said the familiar voice of Elisa. The azure gargoyle turned round, her eyes blazed red as she was thinking about demanding why the detective had come into her home unannounced when she realised when she saw who was standing there that is wasn't actually Elisa but the white-haired gargoyle clone Delilah.   
  
"You!" Demona snarled as she stood up, baring her teeth as she eyes burned ruby red and her wings flapped out angrily. "What do you think you're doing here?" She demanded.   
  
Strangely Delilah didn't flinch at Demona's behaviour. She just smiled.   
  
"What are you smiling about you worthless clone?" Demona shouted "and why are you here anyway?"   
  
"To say thank you." Delilah said happily, as she stepped forwards, almost oblivious to the fact that Demona would, undoubtedly, rip her apart.   
  
"What for?" Demona snapped "I haven't done anything!"   
  
"You helped me find my sister Demona."   
  
Demona's eyes dimmed for a split second "y-you found her?" She asked before her eyes went red again. "Why should I care if you've found another one of your forgeries? I had nothing to do with it!"   
  
Delilah shook her head with a sad smile "I know you did Demona, even if you do deny it." Delilah stepped a little bit closer.   
  
"I said get out!" Demona shouted.   
  
"Not until I do something first." The clone said with a grin as she once again stepped closer "thank you." She whispered and before Demona could do anything Delilah gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek before stepping away with happy tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She said again.   
  
Demona was speechless for a moment. "Just… just get out of here!" Demona said with a lump in her throat as she watched Delilah smile at her again.   
  
"I only came to say thank you Demona, I'll do what you ask now." Delilah sighed as she left through the doors, closing them and glided away, leaving Demona to just stand in her room with her hand on the cheek that Delilah had kissed her on.

*****

****

Epilogue…   
  
Vortexx bent down onto one knee, as he stood in front of a fire that was burning brightly, as it danced. Two burning red eyes shone out of it.   
  
**_"IS EVERYTHING GOING TO PLAN?" _**Asked a dark voice that felt like every word was laced with darkness.   
  
Vortexx looked down at the floor "It is my lord." He said, "the spy has been placed. Soon the identity of that accursed werewolf will be mine and so will the gargoyles. Though, destroying them is a bonus, I wouldn't have bothered with them if they hadn't allied themselves with him."   
  
**_"I WOULD HAVE WANTED YOU TO DESTROY THEM ANYWAY."_** Said the voice **_"THEY WILL PROVE TO BE A THREAT IN THE NEAR FUTURE. ESPECIALLY ONE OF THEM."_**   
  
"This could have all be avoided if you had just told me who The Wolf was." Vortexx sneered.   
  
**_"NO… MY 'CREATOR' PLACED A SPELL OVER HIM PREVENTING US FROM REVEALING HIS TRUE IDENTITY."_**   
  
"but couldn't you just…"   
  
**_"SILENCE!"_** Boomed the voice angrily, as he threw Vortexx across the room with a thought **_"DO NOT QUESTION ME VORTEXX, REMEMBER I CAN, AS EASILY RETURN YOU TO THE VOID, AS I BROUGHT YOU BACK FROM IT."   
_**  
"No! Not the void." Vortexx cried "anything but that!"   
  
**_"GOOD…"_** Replied the voice **_"REMEMBER? I HAVE THE POWER TO RETURN WHAT WAS STOLEN FROM YOU AS WELL."_** The silhouette of a female appeared in the flames before it disappeared again**_. "THAT IS OUR BARGAIN."_** The eyes grew bigger **_"THERE IS… ONE MORE THING I REQUIRE FROM YOU VORTEXX."_** He said **_"THE TIME OF THE REBIRTH OF MY FALLEN ALLY IS APROACHING, EVERYTHING IS READY EXCEPT… THE HOST."_**   
  
"The Host, my lord?" Vortexx asked.   
  
**_"MY 'CREATOR' DESTROYED MY ALLIES BODY, A LONG TIME AGO, BUT NOT HER SPIRIT. WE HAVE CHOSEN THE HOST, WHICH WILL BE USED TO CARRY HER, BUT WE NEED YOU TO… ACQUIRE IT FOR US."_**   
  
"Just show me what it is my lord and I will get it for you."   
  
The flames reformed themselves to become the body of the host. Vortexx smiled "as you wish… _Dark Fire_." He said with a horrible smile, as he looked at the shape of a bat wing lioness…   


The End


End file.
